


Rod and Shelby Redline

by IrishScottDragonGirl



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Non-human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishScottDragonGirl/pseuds/IrishScottDragonGirl
Summary: It was a typical Friday evening and the master spy, Rod 'Torque' Redline, returned home for the weekend. Shelby, his fiancé, would be coming over for dinner. She was here, they were alone; would she be ready for the night of her life?





	1. Rod and Shelby Redline

Rod and Shelby Redline  
It was a normal Friday evening and Rod ‘Torque’ Redline, the master spy, drove in to his condo. He set his briefcase on the kitchen table and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer. He popped it open before parking himself at the kitchen table. Then Rod pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his briefcase. He put a cigarette in his mouth, lit it, and then sighed in relief. Rod yawned hugely as both the alcohol and nicotine hit his system. He jumped as something soft and fluffy rubbed against his side. Next thing Rod knew a huge Mane Coon jumped up on the table. The cat was solid black except for a white stripe running down his chest and four white paws. “Nice of you to notice I was home. So, what have you done with your day?” Rod asked as the cat yawned and stretched before he started meowing. “That’s really fascinating Sylvester.” Sylvester jumped on his hood and started rolling around. “It’s about time you give me some lovin’. Have I ever told you, you’re an asshole.” The huge cat sat up and looked Rod in the eyes as he meowed. “I know… I know. You’re cussing me out.” Rod said, chuckling “I can tell in the tone of your voice. You’re probably calling me a dickhood or something like that.” Sylvester meowed like he was agreeing with Rod before jumping back to the table. He walked over to the beer bottle, licking its side. Rod poured a few drops of beer on the table. Sylvester walked over and quickly lapped it up, then he started pawing at Rod’s cigarette. “No, you can’t have this.” Rod said as he poured a few more drops of beer on the table. “It’s bad enough that you like beer... Are you hungry?” Sylvester meowed loudly. Rod drove to the pantry where he kept the cat food, and poured kibble into his bowl. After he licked up the beer, Sylvester jumped off the table. He walked over to his bowl and started eating. 

As Rod watched Sylvester eat, his mind wandered back to his final and almost fatal deep-cover operation: It was a year and a half ago when Rod obtained vital information about a plot to sabotage the World Grand Prix(WGP). He arranged a rendezvous with his British counterparts to pass them the information at a welcoming party in Tokyo Japan. Somehow or somewhere, Rod knew that the bad guys were on to him, so he found the nearest bathroom. After thinking he was alone, Rod changed out of his disguise. Then he signaled that he was ready to pass along the information. Rod was standing in front of a mirror when Grem and Acer came looking for him. After a short stare down, Rod spun around, popped his gun out of his rim, and fired off a shot before the lemons charged him. After a quick but brutal fight, Rod knew he was injured to badly to escape. The next thing he knew, an old beat up tow truck backed out of one of the stalls. Seeing that this was an opportunity to ditch the information, Rod quickly attached a device to the undercarriage of the tow truck. After a short conversation with the lemons, the tow truck left the bathroom, without knowing he was carrying top secret information. After the tow truck left, Rod was left alone with Grim and Acer. The two gremlins grabbed Rod and restrained him. Under Professor Z’s order, Grim and Acer threw Rod into the back of their transport and took him back to their hideout. Due to the extent of his injuries, Rod passed out during the drive.

Several hours later: Rod woke up in an old abandoned warehouse. He was suspended in the air by a large electromagnet attached to his roof. Parking boots were on his front tires. Rod started looking around, but unfortunately Grim, Acer, and other lemons rolled into the room. He immediately started to insult them, the next thing Rod knew, he was dropped on a dynamometer and fueled with Allinol. Professor Z arrived a few moments later. He turned on the dynamometer after rolling out of an elevator. Rod’s rear wheels quickly reached 100 miles-per-hour. The Professor in a very smug way, said that he had found a flaw with the fuel. A TV camera was placed in front of Rod, as Acer started to interrogate him. Unimpressed, Rod insulted the lemon. Grem, standing behind the camera asked the professor if he could start it up. The Professor said he could start with 50% power. Rod immediately felt a boiling sensation in his engine. Without any emotion, Professor Z explained what happens to cars fueled with Allinol, are exposed to an electro-magnetic pulse or EMP. The EMP heats up the fuel, causing it to boil. The pressure gets so great that eventually it blows up the car's engine. Acer continued to interrogate Rod. The exchange became heated as smoke started to pour from Rod’s tail pipes. Seeing that they were not getting anywhere, Professor Z turned the power up on the camera. Rod grunted in pain as Acer showed him a picture of him and the tow truck in the bathroom. Rod quickly did a double take. Immediately, the professor knew that the old tow truck was the one that had the information. Professor Z turned away and spoke to someone on the phone. Moments later, he returned and turned the camera up to full power. Seconds later, Rod's engine erupted in a fiery explosion. Thinking that he had killed Rod, Professor Z and the lemons left him at the abandoned warehouse. Unknown to the bad guys, Rod had left his tracking beacon on, the one that he had used to signal his British counterparts. When Professor Z exploded Rod's engine, it set off an emergency signal. When C.H.R.O.M.E. recovery agents found Rod an hour later, he was barely alive. Rod spent several months recovering in a hospital. Once he was healed, Rod returned home. He was rewarded for all of his hard work and was promoted to Special Agent in Charge for the Southern Division of C.H.R.O.M.E., USA.

Rod looked contently around his home. He had a great job and a beautiful fiancé, Sylvester was a bit of an asshole, but that was what Rod liked about him. Rod’s life now was very different from his childhoods. He was the second oldest sibling in the family, he had an older brother: Axel, and two younger sisters: Jessica and Margret. Rod had a difficult childhood, in fact all of the kids did. Luckily, the two brothers and the two sisters grew up with a very deep bond between them. Rod's parents had a rocky and unstable marriage. Their father, James, was an abusive alcoholic. He would get so drunk that he would beat his children for no reason. Their mother, Gloria, was a drug user/dealer that would get high with Rod and Jessica almost every night. One-night James came home extremely drunk and he told Rod to get him a beer. Rod made the mistake of telling his father to go fuck off. Enraged, James grabbed the fire place poker and started to beat Rod with it. Luckily, Axel was in another part of the house. He came running when he heard the commotion. When Axel saw what was happening, he grabbed the weapon from his father. Even in his drunken state, James knew better than to get into a fight with Axel, because Axel was twice as big as he was. James staggered out of the house and passed out in the backyard. Axel turned his attention to Rod. Rod was very disoriented and he was bleeding heavily from multiple cuts. After half an hour of trying to get the bleeding to stop, Rod started to go into shock. Axel knew he had no other choice, he had to take Rod to the hospital. The brothers made up a story about how Rod got into an accident on the way home from school. Not knowing anything different, the brothers thought that they were going to be blamed for James's actions. It was something that they had always been told. After treating Rod, the emergency room doctor, Doctor David Pontianak knew that the brothers were hiding something. 

Once Rod was admitted to the hospital. David took Axel to his office. "Axel… I’m going to be blunt. I know Rodney wasn’t in an accident." The doctor said "So, why don’t you tell me exactly what’s going on." "I don’t know what in the fuck happened!” Axel said “I came home and found Rod lying in a puddle of his own oil. He was barely able to tell me what happened.” "Son, if your brother was injured that badly in an accident, there would have been police and ambulance reports. I checked… there are none. An ambulance would have brought him to the hospital, and not taken him home. Finally, you don’t get those kinds of injuries from an accident. Rod’s injuries are from being beaten, severely. I have a feeling by the way you’re acting, tells me that one or both your parents beat him. The x-rays also show that this is not the first time he's been beaten either.” David said "We took an oil sample. It shows that Rod has Cocaine in his system, so tell me exactly what's going on." "That's not true any of it, don't use any of that fuckin’ medical mumbo-jumbo on me!” Axel protested “You don't know what it’s like to live with an…” Suddenly Axel was aware of what he just said. He shut up and drove to the window. “Axel… come here and sit with me a minute." David said as he embraced the young car beside him. He could tell that Axel was having trouble admitting that he was right. "The way I know that Rod, you, and your sisters have been abused…isn’t from medical training.” David said “I was an abused kid too. Luckily, someone cared enough to get involved…" He told Axel about his abusive parents. After David finished telling his story, Axel again drove to the window. Unable to keep his composure any longer, Axel finally broke down and cried uncontrollably. In a heartbeat, David was beside Axel, trying his best to console him.

Thirty minutes later, Axel dried his tears and finally confessed James had beaten Rod in a drunken rage. “By law, I have to call the police and report this." David said “Don’t worry, I will help you.” "Dad will be livid when he finds out that I took Rod to the hospital… Can I call the girls and let them know what’s happening?” Axel said “I know Dad will beat them when he finds out." "Tell your sisters to come here; it’s the safest place for them. I’ll have child protective services here waiting for them. I promise I will find a place for you and your sisters to stay until Rod is released.” David said “Don't worry Axle, your father won't be able to hurt them, you, or Rod ever again." David handed Axel his cell phone before driving out of his office. Axel took a deep breath and called home. "Jess, it’s me Ax.” Axel said when Jessica answered “Don’t freak out… I had to take Rod to the emergency room." "Oh my god, what happened?" Jessica asked nervously. “Maggie and I was wondering where you two were." “Dad’s drunk, he beat Rod so badly that I couldn't get the bleeding to stop.” Axel said “Rod was starting to go into shock. I didn’t know what else to do so… I ended up taking him to the hospital." "Is Rod going to be okay?" Jessica asked “What do you want Maggie and me to do?” "Rod’s pretty beat up, but he’ll recover. Jess… The doctor knew that Dad beat Rod. You and Maggie are to pack what you can stuff into a suitcase, then come to the hospital. Don’t take long, the police are on their way.” Axel explained, he could hear Jessica start to cry. "It will be okay Jessie, I promise." "I’ll pack a suitcase for you and Rod too.” Jessica said “Mom and Dad are passed out on the couch, so it should be easy for us to slip out of the house.” Axel and Jessica talked for a few more moments before hanging up. Once Jessica and Margret made it to the hospital, the police surrounded the house and arrested their parents. To make a long story short, James and Gloria lost custody of all four of their children. They were also sent to prison for multiple felonies. James was sentenced to 25 years and Gloria was sentenced to 15 years. One set of grandparents ended up raising Rod and his siblings. Unlike their parents, Rod’s grandparents, were tough and very strict. Rod and Jessica got the drug counseling that they needed and soon they were drug free. In a stable home with grandparents who loved and supported them, the siblings turned their lives around. Rod became a straight A student but still had his smart mouth, which normally got him in a lot of trouble. Rod was accepted in to a police academy after graduating from high school with honors. His superior crime fighting abilities got him noticed by C.H.R.O.M.E. It wasn’t long until they recruited him. To his surprise, Rod soon found out that he was good at disguises. Rod became a master of disguise and quickly became a top agent. Sadly, Rod's grandfather passed away a few years ago and his grandmother passed away right before Rod left on his WGP case. Suddenly, the grandfather clock in the living room chimed 5 PM and Rod snapped back into the present. He noticed the time, Rod snuffed out the cigarette before getting up to start dinner. Shelby his fiancé, would be coming over for dinner, something she did regularly.


	2. Shelby

Chapter 2. – Shelby –

Around 6:30: Rod smiled happily as Shelby rolled through the front door. He drove over to her and gave her a welcoming kiss. "I can tell you missed me!" Shelby giggled “How was your day?” "It was pretty stressful, you know I can’t go into detail.” Rod said “I’m sorry Sweetheart, but those nicotine patches you gave me… just wasn’t working today.” “I figured that. You’re trying to quit and that’s what matters.” Shelby said, noticing several used cigarettes in the ashtray. “What’s for dinner?” “Your favorite, lasagna!” Rod said, as he snuffed out a half-smoked cigarette. “I told you about my day, how was yours?” “Other than a cadet shooting himself in the axle.” Shelby said “It was a pretty average day.” “I heard about the cadet, I’m just glad he only grazed his axle. I don’t think he’ll make it as an agent.” Rod said before he handed Shelby a bouquet of yellow roses. “Here’s my appetizer, do you like it?” “Oh, Rod, of course I do. You know that they are my favorite." Shelby said as she sniffed the roses. "They smell as good as they look! They are so beautiful… I could look at them for hours." "They’re not nearly as beautiful as you are." Rod replied “Then again, nothing is as beautiful as you.” For a moment, he just stared at Shelby, admiring her beauty, then headed back to the kitchen to finish getting supper ready. The light from the kitchen danced around on Rod's perfectly waxed body. The injuries that Rod sustained while he was captured were fully healed with only a few minor scars here and there. 

Shelby was different from most female mustangs, which are usually on the petite side. She was almost as big and powerful as Rod. A muscle car in her own right but was feminine in appearance. Her natural color was snow-white. She had green eyes and green racing stripes. A great smile and a sweet personality. Unlike Rod, who was a hybrid between a mustang and a challenger, Shelby was a purebred mustang. She however was no pushover, Shelby stood up to C.H.R.O.M.E.s biggest, meanest agents. As the medical director, she ran the agency’s hospital. As a physician, she had the power to suspend anyone for medical reasons, and that included Rod. Some of the more macho agents tried to override her authority by going to Rod and complaining about ‘his woman’ suspending them. Rod never questioned Shelby’s opinion about anyone’s health. If she said they were unfit for duty, Rod would automatically agree with her, not even bothering to look at the medical report. Sometimes, if an agent got nasty about being suspended. Rod would punish the agent by giving him a desk job until he was fit to return to field operations. It didn’t take long for the agents to realize Rod was always going to take Shelby’s professional opinion over their male chauvinistic complaints. 

Sylvester eventually came striding into the kitchen with a mouse in his mouth. “Oh, how cute!” Shelby said “You bought him a toy mouse.” “What are you talking about?” Rod asked “I haven’t bought him anything. Thanks to you, Sylvester has more toys than most kids.” Just then Sylvester jumped on to the kitchen counter and dropped the mouse right beside Rod. “Sylvester, that’s absolutely discussing.” Rod said “Where did you find a mouse?… Did you really have to bite it’s head off?... You’re such an asshole.” Shelby drove around the kitchen table and saw the headless body of the mouse. “Obviously, you had a mouse in the condo.” She said “When a cat brings you something dead and disgusting, it means he loves you. To show Sylvester you love him, you have to eat it.” “You’re crazy if you think I’m eating that.” Rod said as he took a paper towel and picked up the mouse carcass before throwing it in the trash. “I’m glad Sylvester is an inside cat, I can imagine what he would bring me if he was allowed outside.” “Maybe Sylvester is a gangster cat.” Shelby said giggling “Maybe you did something to anger his godfather. So instead of leaving a horse’s head in your bed, he left the mouse’s head instead.” “Somehow I wouldn’t be surprised if he did.” Rod said “I let him have some of my beer, so if that isn’t love, I don’t know what love is.” “You never share your beer with me, so I guess you don’t love me!” Shelby said, Rod turned around and gave her a ‘you got to be kidding’ look. “I’m joking… You need to learn to relax now and then…* Sylvester jumped onto her hood* Holy crap! Sylvester weighs a ton, what have you been feeding him?” “Just cat food… And a sip of beer every now and then.” Rod said “I took him to his annual checkup last week and the vet said he’s just shy of 25 pounds. He’s not fat, he’s just a big cat.” “Mane Coons are usually huge.” Shelby said as she drove into the other room. A few moments later, she came back out with a brush attached to her rim. When Sylvester saw what she had he walked over to her, plopped down, and rolled onto his back, purring loudly. Shelby started brushing him. “I never figured you were a cat-daddy.” Shelby said “Me on the other hand, I absolutely love them. If I had the time to care for them all, I would have dozens.” “Somehow I had you pegged as a ‘crazy cat lady’.” Rod said playfully “I have never really been crazy about animals. When I had issues from my last case, one of the psychologists that was treating me for PSTD recommended I get a cat to keep me company.” “So that’s why you asked me to help you pick out a cat.” Shelby said “I never expected you to pick out the scrawniest kitten in the whole shelter.” “I know.” Rod said “I can’t explain it, something just clicked between us. We been roommates ever since. I never suspected Sylvester would get as big as he has.” “Cats are like potato chips.” Shelby said “You just can’t have only one.” “Oh no!” Rod said “One cat is enough for me. Especially when he’s an asshole.” “Then get a canary.” Shelby commented “You can call it Tweety Bird.” “Yeah, right Shelby.” Rod snorted “Unlike the cartoons, I don’t think the bird would last five minutes in this house.” As Shelby finished brushing Sylvester, Rod drove back to the stove. Shelby then put the brush down and Sylvester walked away. 

As Shelby watched Rod cook dinner, she thought about how they met… Rod was a senior field agent. He had just finished a mission and returned to headquarters. After handing his report in, Rod’s superior saw that he was injured and sent him to the hospital to be checked out. Shelby was the doctor on duty when Rod arrived at the hospital. When they made eye contact, it was love at first sight. A few days later, they went on their first date and have been a couple ever since. Shelby watched Rod move around the kitchen. The lights danced around on her fiancé’s perfectly waxed body. 'He's so gorgeous in this light' Shelby thought to herself. ‘He could have any woman in the world, but he wants me!’ With Rod’s back to her, Shelby found herself watching Rod’s codpiece jiggle slightly every time he moved. Shelby shook her hood slightly to break the trance. “Wow! I wonder what made me look at that part of him.” She said quietly to herself. “I didn’t know cooking dinner could be so arousing!” Shelby turned and looked out the big kitchen window. It wasn’t long until her eyes wandered back to Rod as he finished dinner. Every now and again they would make eye contact. She's always had a thing for his blue eyes; deep and mysterious, just as she first saw them. It wasn’t long until dinner was ready. Rod started dancing seductively as he made his way over to her. “My beautiful Fiancée.” Rod said sweetly “Dinner is served.” Shelby giggled as they drove to the table where Rod served her a heaping serving of lasagna. Shelby loved the dinners that Rod cooked himself; they were some of the best tasting meals that she has ever had. Rod and Jessica got their culinary abilities from their grandmother, who had been a professional chef.

After Shelby and Rod had eaten, they'd gone into the living room to watch a movie. Rod fixed them their usual after dinner drinks, which consisted of a beer for him and a wine cooler for her. Rod wasn't able to get his mind off of how amazingly beautiful Shelby was tonight. She seemed to glow in the light of the TV. Smiling at her, Rod pushed a plate of Shelby's favorite delicacies towards her. As the movie started, he wondered, she was here, they were alone; would she want to 'make out'? They been engaged for six months, but hadn’t had sex yet. Because she was still a virgin, Shelby wanted to wait until their wedding night, it would make the first time very special for them. However, their wedding was still four months away. The way she and Rod has been making out lately, it was unlikely that they could hold off till then. Shelby knew that Rod had been very sexually active before meeting her. She understood that it was very hard for him to abstain. Rod loved Shelby so much that he promised that he would wait for their wedding night. They were an hour into the three-hour movie. Shelby had snuggled up next to Rod, pulling a blanket over them. It was then that Rod noticed Shelby was slightly vibrating. It felt like she was purring and the sensations ran right down to his manhood. Rod groaned as he felt himself getting hard. Rod willed his manhood into calming down, and sighed in relief as he felt it relax. Rod lovingly stroked Shelby's sides, which made her purr even more. Satisfied that she got a response from Rod, Shelby reached out and pulled him closer, feeling him tremble. Oh, how Rod wanted to make love to her, but his grandparents taught him to respect a woman. Shelby hadn't openly indicated that she wanted to do anything more than to snuggle. So even though it was hard, Rod decided to wait before making his move. Shelby caught Rod's line of thought and she wondered what it would be like for them to make love, it has been fueling her fantasies for months. Shelby knew that he was no stranger to that particular act of intimacy; after all Rod was a retired field agent. She was well aware that field agents use sex as a tool to get information. Some agents like Finn McMissle used it as a tool of last resorts. But she knew Rod was not that type of agent, he would screw anyone in a heartbeat. Shelby thought about all the women that Rod had slept with. It was true that he had so many partners that he probably needed a scorecard. If he got want he wanted, Rod always made sure that his informant or the agent he was working with was well satisfied. Shelby wondered what it was like to have Rod and all his erotic experience focused on her. She knew that Rod would be the one to take her virginity, she just didn't know when. Shelby knew if she played her cards right, tonight could be the night. 

The movie reached a long boring scene. Shelby took that time to speak to Rod. He was again mesmerized by her beauty when she turned towards him. Shelby decided to bring up a conversation that she had with her best friend today. "So Rodney, Hunter called me earlier and she had some good news. Hunter told me that she just found out that she’s pregnant." "That's wonderful Shelby.” Rod softly said. “I’m happy for them.” He pondered if now was the time to make his move. Rod’s engine started to pound as he looked deeply into Shelby's eyes. They were sparkling like night-time stars. He saw love, eagerness, and willingness in them. "I want to spend some very personal time with you." Rod said, his voice becoming lower and sultrier. “I hope you know what that means.” "Ooh! I do!" Shelby squeaked at him, staring into his eyes. "Does the big bad Torque want to make out?" “I would love that!” He said “I love when you call me Torque.” He just stared hungrily at Shelby. Deciding to play along, Shelby raised her eyebrows and leaned in closer. "Well, what are you waiting on? Are you going to sit there and stare at me all night?" Shelby quipped playfully as she reached out and traced his jawline. “I know that you love touching me, so start touching!” Rod chuckled before he ran his tire along Shelby's smooth curves like they were made of delicate fabric, not wanting to go too fast. Rod was awed by her softness, her innocence, awed by the tenderness of her feminine touch and how greatly it affected him, awed by the loving look in Shelby's eyes. How true and how strong it was, and how real everything was. Because all Rod ever knew were one night stands, and his determination to get vital information for the case he was working on. But with this woman, was the promise of a relationship that would last for rest of his life. He gently kissed Shelby but it was enough to ignite every circuit in her body. Gagging sounds were coming from the other side of the room. “Way to kill the mood Sly.” Rod said “You better not be coughing up a hairball.” “Rod, he’s a long-haired cat.” Shelby said “No matter what you do, he’s going to cough up hairballs. Feed him Vaseline, that should help.” “I do… I even feed him food that is supposed to help with hairballs.” Rod said as he got off the couch as Sylvester coughed up a hairball. “It’s smaller than usual. So, I guess things are starting to settle down.” After throwing away the hairball, Rod headed back over to the couch.

Rod inched nearer to Shelby until their lips touched again. He pressed his lips into Shelby's to gently force her mouth open as he gained access. Rod's tongue deeply dove in on a quest to find its mate. He found it and drew her tongue into a sensual tangle with his. They broke apart panting, Rod let out a small chuckle and before Shelby knew it he caught her lips again but this time, with hot and ruthless intent. All the pent-up desire was breaking free from her, and Shelby didn't care if he was gentle or rough as long as he made love to her. Rod took Shelby's tire and pressed it to his front fender. "Do you feel it?... Rod said “My engine." “Of course, I do.” Shelby said, not understanding what Rod was trying to tell her. “Are you forgetting I’m a doctor. More than once, I’ve had to patch up your bullet-ridden carcass.” She then smiled sweetly at him. “Shelby, you’re missing the point, my engine aches when you're away and races with joy when you're close." “I…I know… h-how you… feel… I, I feel t-t-the same w-way." Shelby responded “I’m sorry that the nerdy side of my personality came out. I sometimes have problems keeping it in place.” Rod grabbed one of Shelby’s front tires, and attempted to pull her closer. Shelby pulled away, but when she saw the desire in his eyes, she allowed Rod to pull her to him. When he was doing that, one of Rod's tires creeped up and deftly removed Shelby's hard outer bra. Rod saw that her underwear was lacy and hot pink. A cars 'underwear' is normally a somewhat thick piece of material normally cotton, but can be any kind of cloth, it separated the hard outer part of a bra and vaginal cap from the woman's sensitive tissues. As Rod started fondling her breasts, Shelby suppressed a moan of delight. Since her ‘inner’ bra was only held on by a few small hooks, Rod quickly popped them off. Shelby shook her front slightly, causing her breasts to jiggle. Shelby’s breasts were larger than average. “That feels better. That’s a new bra.” Shelby said “It was making my girls itch. Would you scratch them for me?” “I thought you would never ask!” Rod chuckled “I never need a reason to touch you.” Rod placed butterfly kisses down her front before reaching Shelby’s right breast. He fondled it before he started to suck on it, earning a pleasured gasp. He felt Shelby gently bite his rear-view mirror as she arched her roof in pleasure. The next thing Rod knew Shelby was fondling his codpiece. By the large bulge, she knew Rod was aroused. Suddenly, she felt his penis twitch, and Rod let out with a low moan. Although she has never seen Rod’s manhood, it always felt heavy and robust. Rod was in his prime, so it was too. 

A pulsing began in Shelby's lower body. She knew that Rod's fondling was not going to be enough to satisfy her craving. Shelby did her best to let Rod know she was wanting to ‘go all the way.’ Rod immediately picked up the signal Shelby was sending. He was determined that tonight would be a mind-blowing experience for her. His heart was so right: no woman could come close to matching Shelby. He could feel the gentleness, the sensuality and the beauty of her soft touch. Rod has never felt it with any other woman he's been with. Shelby gave a long moan as he gently fondled and sucked her breasts. She couldn't feel anything else as her body tingled in sheer delight. "Oh… God… Rod, don't' stop!" She moaned softly “Rodney, please… I want you…” Rod's lips silenced her as his tongue slipped into her mouth, the sweetness of it was driving her mad with desire. They had made out like this once before, but it was months ago. Their tongues danced together and fought for dominance as their kisses became more heated and their bodies surged with passion. They stayed that way for about ten minutes, only parting to take a gulp of air, then diving back into the intoxicating pleasure. “I want this in me!” Shelby said grabbing his codpiece. “Please Rod! Teach me how to make love to you.” Rod stood up, never letting his grip around Shelby's tire loosen for a moment. "Then let’s go upstairs, we will be more comfortable." he whispered “Shelby, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to hate me for what were about to do." Shelby pulled Rod closer. “I'm going to hate you if you don't finish what you started.” She said “I want this; I want all of you tonight." "What about our wedding night?" Rod asked. “I thought you wanted to wait.” "I can't wait any longer.” Shelby said as she boldly ran her tongue across Rod’s slightly open lips. “I know you can't either.” Shelby's eyes were so big and innocent; it almost melted Rod into a pool of molten metal. Shelby knew what was going to happen as they headed towards the ramp that led to his bedroom. She knew that powerful muscle cars like Rod were aggressive, dominating lovers, and were notorious for injuring their partners. Shelby felt slight anxiety, yet complete comfort knowing that Rod would never deliberately hurt her. She began to feel an eager anticipation too; her fantasies were about to come true. Rod began backing up the ramp, he was easily able to glide on three wheels while keeping a fourth under Shelby's chin, kissing her the entire time.


	3. Foreplay

Chapter 3. – Foreplay –

When they reached his bedroom: Rod opened the door and led Shelby inside. He then closed it with a tire. The shades on the single bay window were pulled down. There were spots where the pale moonlight filtered through the curtains of white charmeuse. The colors of the room were reduced to pale silver. Rod stopped for a moment, the curves of Shelby’s body looked perfect in the moonlit glow, her emerald eyes were shining with an eager lust that aroused him even more. Her face was flushed and Shelby felt herself becoming warmer and warmer, yet chills ran over her metal from Rod's intimate touches. She watched Rod and his panther-like grace, his powerful virility held in check by his strong personality. Shelby eagerly steered him towards the bed. She had been waiting for this moment for so long, and she couldn't wait to explore him from bumper to bumper, and everything that lay between. Rod backed on to the mattress and rolled onto his roof. He called Shelby's name aloud, gasping as he felt her lips just under his jaw. Rod threw his hood back, groaning intensely as Shelby trailed kisses down his front. He struggled to hold on to his sanity as he felt himself getting hard. Shelby brought her lips back to his. Rod took a breath, forcing himself to take it slow with her. He didn't want Shelby to back out because he was too hasty or impatient. Shelby continued to kiss and caress his body. Every brush of their lips was a shockwave of adrenaline through their bodies. Shelby found that she was not as nervous as she thought she would be. Rod was enjoying her gentle and intimate touches. Sure, she had touched a man before; it was a medical setting and not a romantic one. She knew how the male reproductive system works; she just didn't know what one feels and looks like when it was in use. Shelby turned to Rod, but wasn't sure if she could be a perfect lover, but it wasn't long until instinct took over. Her tires wondered all over Rod's body. Swiftly brushing over his heavily muscled undercarriage, which radiated warmth. Rod moaned her name. She laughed softly. "Are you enjoying this?" Shelby hissed into his ear. “Am I doing this right?” "Yeah, Shelby relax, there is no right or wrong way of doing this." Rod replied as Shelby leaned closer to his rear- view mirror and gently bit it, Rod moaned in pleasure. “If I don’t like something you’re doing, I’ll let you know. Please continue… I love what you’re doing.” 

Rod seemed to be intoxicated by what Shelby was doing to him. He felt her tires exploring his undercarriage and Rod was trying not to moan as he felt her tires snaking down to his codpiece. Rod had an unbearable ache for Shelby now. He thought his codpiece would simply explode and fly across the room from the pressure of his growing erection. "Shelby please take my codpiece off, it's getting very tight and it’s starting to cause a lot of pain." Rod moaned “Just turn it to the right and it should pop off without any effort.” Taking pity on him and not wanting to see Rod in any real pain, Shelby let intuition lead her tires to his codpiece. She studied it before turning it to the right, it easily popped off. Rod moaned in relief as his penis was freed from its confinement. Shelby giggled when she saw Rod's underwear was a silk, leopard print thong. A car's 'underwear' was normally a somewhat thick piece of material normally cotton, but can be any kind of cloth, it kept the hard ‘outer’ codpiece away from the male’s genitals. “What are you giggling at?” Rod asked, causing Shelby to snap the elastic on the thong. “I like silk, so sue me!” Rod’s comment made Shelby giggle even harder. “You should wear cotton.” she said “Silk encourages bacteria to grow, you can get an infection. Don’t come crying to me when your boy-bits are covered with painful sores. Then beg me for something to make the sores go away. If it got bad enough, I would have to medically suspend you. I would like to see how you explain that to your agents.” “Oh great, the pain in the ass doctor has made an appearance again.” Rod said as he effortlessly slipped out of his underwear. “Will you go away… I want to make love to my fiancé.” Shelby saw that his penis was the same dark blue color as the rest of his body. However, she was shocked to see that Rod had a Frenum Ring (Google it if you don’t know what it is. Hint… it’s a piercing that only men can get) His testicles, were so dark blue, they were almost black. Shelby giggled when she saw that Rod was also wearing jewelry. On a loose elastic band around the base of his penis, was a silver eagle with his claws outstretched. He reached down and Rod removed both the Eagle and the ring. Fascinated, Shelby examined the underside of his penis. “Don’t worry, I had that professionally put in.” Rod said as he felt Shelby examining the two holes left by the piercing. “In fact, that’s my second one, the first one got ripped out in a bar fight… Don’t ask, it’s a long story.” “That had to hurt.” Shelby said as she examined a small scar next to the piercing. “You healed well… Sorry, the nerdy doctor decided to return.” Rod chuckled as he massaged himself, moaning as he slowly ran his tire up and down the length of his erection. Unlike some males, Rod had no issues with jacking off. Shelby watched intensely as she was really unsure what to do with the gorgeous male stretched out before her, "Uh, Rod, what am I supposed to do?" Shelby asked. "Here give me your tire and I'll show you." Rod said before taking a tire and showing her how to caress him. “There I’ve showed you, now you try it.” Shelby hesitated a moment before reaching out. When Rod moaned, Shelby drew back her tire like it had been burned. Rod took her tire again and guided it back to his penis. "Don't be afraid Shelby, it won't bite.” Rod said “Touch it, play with it, get to know it, your caressing will feel really good." Shelby reached over and grasped him, her other tire rested on Rod's undercarriage. She gently played with Rod's erection, and every now and again it would twitch. "Mmm, that feels really good Shelby" Rod encouraged. “Just keep doing that.” 

Shelby watched in amazement as she could see and feel Rod becoming fully erect. She cherished its texture, its width, and its hardness. As a doctor, Shelby knew that Rod was bigger than most males, after all he was a hybrid. She just did not know how big. "No wonder hybrid males are highly prized as lovers." Shelby said “You’re huge.” Rod was quite used to this reaction, knowing full well that his size was a bit intimidating, but he also knew that his size will give her incredible pleasure as well. Shelby got braver and slid her tire along his length. A loud moan of pleasure resonated from Rod's throat, and Shelby felt hot and bothered in the best ways she's never felt. "Just… yes that feels good" Rod moaned as Shelby's tires were busy exploring her new toy. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Shelby giggled as Rod bucked slightly in her grip, panting heavily. Shelby could feel how hard Rod was, as she rubbed the head of his penis. She's never felt this way before and she was enjoying watching Rod as he responded to her movements. Suddenly Shelby felt tingling between her rear wheels; she slipped a tire down to her opening's cap to release some pressure, by massaging it. It didn't help one bit… it made her even more aroused. Shelby looked at his testicles before she started caressing them too. The average size of a man’s testicles are about the size of a large plum. Rods were slightly larger than that. “Be gentle sweetheart.” Rod said “My balls are very sensitive.” Rod’s erection was begging for attention and it wasn’t long until Shelby was fondling it again. 

Shelby laughed softly "Are you enjoying this?" She hissed into Rod's ear. “I know I am.” "Yeah, Baby!" He replied “It feels so good, you’re a natural.” “If you think that feels good.” Shelby said before giving his rear-view mirror a little nip. "You should really enjoy what I’m going to do next." Shelby moved closer to Rod's erection and she licked her lips at the delicious sight before her. She touched her lips to the tip, giving it a kiss. Rod shuddered, anticipating Shelby’s next move. She ran her tire along his length. Before Rod knew it, Shelby had her mouth around him. He was fully erect, so she had to stretch her jaw to take all of him in. "She-Shelby!" Rod half-moaned, half-shouted, as an intense wave of pleasure washed over him. “Fuck… fuck.” To Shelby's surprise, Rod's taste was odd, not bad just…odd. For the most part it just tasted like metal, but there was also this subtle, musky taste that was just so…Rod. Shelby could easily see herself getting used to it, maybe even liking it. She ran her tongue along Rod’s erection, exploring and tasting every little nook and cranny. Shelby then turned her attention to his balls. Carefully she put one in her mouth before she gently sucked on it. Rod hissed Shelby's name through clenched teeth as she made him feel such intense ecstasy. Rod reached down and found Shelby's sides drawing her closer to him and causing her to take more of him into her mouth. Shelby winced slightly at Rod's rough grip. There was just something so erotic about having his tires massage her while she sucked on him. Turning her attention back to his erection, Shelby stepped up the stimulation bit by bit until she was pumping him in a regular rhythm. Rod started thrusting gently into her mouth. Shelby stopped and looked at Rod. "Am I doing this right?" She asked “I never understood why would women want to do this…now I know. Seeing one of the world’s top secret agents reduced to a pool of desire, is making me very hot and bothered. Not to mention having his huge dick to play with.” Rod responded with only a moan, the sensations overwhelming his ability to speak. Shelby let him slip out of her mouth until just the head was barely grazing her lips, then she licked it. Shelby slid the tip of her tongue all around the sensitive head and listened to the cries of pleasure coming from Rod. As much as he loved them, Rod rarely let anyone give him a blow-job. It was his one weakness and it was very dangerous in his line of work. Of course, he has had so many blow-jobs he’s lost count. While it was always pleasurable, Rod remained on guard the entire time.

Shelby got brave and she took Rod's penis and bit it gently, she increased the bite pressure just enough to send Rod's frame arching off of the mattress and he cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure. Shelby began to speed up the sucking, hungrily licking and nibbling the sensitive head. Rod was hard, aching, and loving every movement of her mouth on him. He had forgotten how simply magnificent a blowjob felt! Soon Rod was driven to the point of no return; his teeth gritted, eyes squinted and watering. Rod cursed the air knowing he was closing in on his orgasm and attempted to pull away. He was fearful of climaxing in her mouth, while most females did not object to giving a 'job', very few were willing to allow for their partners to ejaculate in their mouth. For most of them it was simply too unsavory. Apparently, Shelby sensed what he was trying to do. She gripped Rod's back tires, clamped her mouth around his erection. Slowly and cruelly, Shelby began to draw her mouth back up, hitting every sensitive spot on the way. Rod was totally unprepared to be grabbed like this and forcibly held. "S-Shelby! I'm going to…" Rod didn't have time for more of a warning before he exploded into Shelby's throat. For a moment Rod's mind registered nothing as he breathed hard, eyes shut tight, and his entire frame arched off of the mattress. Shelby gagged once but she managed to swallow everything he gave her, with no disgust whatsoever. To say the least Rod was both shocked and relieved that Shelby had no issue with an all-out job. Shelby was surprised that Rod's seed didn’t taste bad. It was just hotter, stickier than she thought it would be. Rod had to admit it for one who had never done it before; Shelby just gave him the best blow-job of his life. Rod fell back to the mattress panting.


	4. First Time

Chapter 4. – First Time –

Rod's breathing was heavy and ragged as he rolled over on to his tires. He looked at Shelby and kissed her deeply. Shelby shivered as Rod slid a tire under her and rolled her on to her roof. Once Shelby was on her roof, she clapped her rear tires together as they trembled with nervousness. Rod hoped Shelby wasn't changing her mind about going through with this. “I know this is scary!” Rod said as he rubbed her rear axles. “Trust me, you’re going to enjoy this. You blew my mind, so now I’m going to blow yours… Do you want to stop?" "No, I…I'm not b…backing out.” Shelby said nervously “I…It's that I…It's been a long t…time since I… I've' been on my roof. It's a little w…weird to see e…everything upside d…down.” The way Rod had her lying on the bed Shelby knew that she was helpless to right herself. "You seem to be… A bit nervous." Rod said so close to her ear, Shelby could feel his hot breath. "I know how to get you to relax. So, layback and allow me to pleasure you." Rod began flicking his tongue on her rear-view mirror, to Shelby’s surprise, she found the sensations pleasurable. Rod slowly massaged Shelby’s undercarriage and axles, never coming close to touching her genitals. Slowly, Shelby relaxed and unclenched her rear tires. Once her belly was exposed to Rod, he systematically began an exploration of her undercarriage. Rod started kissing along her side before moving to her breasts. Rod gently ran the tips of his tires over her nipples before he leaned down and started sucking on them. Shelby gasped as new sensations raced through her body. They were so devious, so arousing, Shelby moaned loudly. Rod was right, whatever he was doing was incredible. As Rod sucked on her breasts, he would every now and then pinch them. The pain caused little rushes of pleasure that ran right down to her clitoris. Shelby enjoyed even the smallest touch of Rod's tires to her virgin metal. His tires were somehow cold, though in Shelby's mind his body seemed to be steaming. It wasn’t long until Rod reached out and stroked Shelby’s vaginal cap, causing a shockwave of desire and passion to course through every inch of her. The waves of pleasure became so intense, Shelby bit her bottom lip so hard, she almost drew oil. 

Rod slowly moved closer to Shelby's rear axle. As his tires slid down to her cap, Rod felt himself becoming hard again. Shelby moaned as Rod took her vaginal cap and underwear off. Rod finally got to see Shelby’s womanhood. “You have a gorgeous pussy.” Rod said as he rubbed all around it, but not touching it directly. “It will be fun for both of us to explore it.” By now, Shelby trusted Rod and she only jumped a little when Rod brushed his tire over it. “How did that feel?” Rod asked “I hope it felt good.” “Yes, it did!” Shelby said “I’ve never felt these sensations.” “Once I got you relaxed, I knew you would enjoy it.” Rod said “Do you want me to touch it again?” “Yes… please” Shelby said. “I like what you are doing.” “That’s a good sign, you’re getting ready for me.” Rod said “You’re a doctor, you know how all this works better than I do.” Rod felt Shelby chuckling. He fondled the folds of her sensitive metal like it was delicate fabric. Not wanting to rush, he took a tire and slid just the tip into her opening. He was relieved when lubricating fluid started flowing out of it. Very carefully he moved it in and out of her, sometimes lightly brushing her clitoris. It wasn’t long until Shelby was thrusting in time with his movements, every now and then she would moan with pleasure. The sound of Shelby's moans were music in Rod's ears, as well as the feel of her getting hot from his actions. Shelby’s tires shyly started caressing his sides. “Yes, Shelby.” Rod said in a horse whisper “Touch me… fondle my body.” Hoping that he would follow her lead, Rod leaned in closer before spreading his rear tires. It wasn’t long until he felt Shelby grip his erection. She started pumping him with rhythmic motion. Rod felt an intense rush of pleasure come over him, causing him to moan in desire. 

Soon: Rod’s manhood was rock hard. Using every bit of self-discipline, Rod pulled out of her grip. “I hate to say it, but if you keep doing that, I’m going to cum a lot sooner than I want.” Rod said “Besides, I’m the one supposed to be pleasuring you.” Then Rod noticed how small Shelby's opening was. He drove to the nightstand and pulled a tube of mint scented personal lubrication called Astroglide out. He sat it down beside the bed, before driving to Shelby's rear. Shelby hitched a deep breath when she felt his hot tongue lick every crevice between her back wheels. It was too much for Shelby to keep silent and she couldn't help screaming in pleasure, as Rod’s tongue traced her smooth folds. Using his lips, Rod pushed her folds out of the way until he reached her clitoris, and began quickly flicking his tongue at the center of the displayed nerve. Rod felt Shelby shudder beneath him as she spread her rear tires wider for him. He then moved lower and swiftly licked over her entrance. "Rodney… please…” Shelby begged “I want… you…” Shelby’s problem was that she didn't know what she wanted to beg for. For him to stop, to hurry up, she didn't know. However, it seemed that Rod knew what she was asking for. Shelby opened her mouth as if to say something, but she stopped dead. Rod saw that Shelby looked like she was having trouble breathing, she was panting and gasping every few seconds. “Am I doing something wrong/" Rod asked “Do you need me to stop?” Shelby gasped "No, what you’re doing feels really, really good!" she said through broken pants “Please…don’t stop!” Rod chuckled as he licked her opening softly, mischievously. After about 20 minutes, Shelby felt her climax mounting. "Rod, I can’t… much longer!" She panted “What am I supposed to do?” “Don’t fight it Shelby!” Rod said “Just let it happen!” Rod went back to stimulating the delicate metal between her rear wheels. Shelby's rear axle gyrated as the soft, silver metal was absolutely slick with oily, lubricating fluid. Rod lapped it up hungrily, savoring Shelby's unique and exquisite taste. Shelby let out a long, keening whine, as her rear axle ground on his face out of pure instinct. Shelby whimpered in between each strangled breath, and then released it in a long choking wail. Rod can't resist chuckling at the girl spread before him. She's so …different than the other women he's made squirm like this in the past. To hear his lover screaming as she neared climax was music to Rod's ears. His eyes drank in the expanses of bare metal beneath him. He had never thought Shelby could be more beautiful, her rear wheels spread wide apart and slick with her own fluids. Showing no mercy, Rod shoved his tongue deep as possible into Shelby’s opening. Causing her entire frame to explode into one massive orgasm. Shelby convulsed with a long string of choking cries. Rod sat back, as he caressed his throbbing erection. He was happy that Shelby finally had her orgasm… her first one ever. 

For the next several minutes smaller mini-climaxes hit Shelby, her eyes were unfocused, half-closed from passion and pleasure. As he waited for Shelby to recover, Rod reached down beside the bed and grabbed the tube of Astroglide. He applied some to himself, moaning with pleasure at his own touch. Moments later: Rod moved over to Shelby and gently applied some to her opening. "Rod" Shelby said finding her voice. "What are you doing and what's that you're putting on me?" "Astroglide, it's lubrication." He said “You have a small opening. If we use this, it will make it easy for me to slide in. Which means less pain for you." Rod put the tube down and turned his attention back to Shelby. She knew what was coming next and that thought was making her nervous. They spent the next few minutes kissing; Rod knew that even after all he had done, he could tell that Shelby was still nervous, and he knew he had to be slow and careful with her. Rod kissed and fondled Shelby until she started moaning with pleasure. Rod moved to Shelby's side and covered her in kisses as he slowly climbed on top of her. Carefully Rod positioned himself on top of Shelby's underside. She could feel the large mass that was Rod's erection pushing against her. Rod leaned forward to kiss her undercarriage before taking his front tires in hers. "Shelby, do you trust me?” Rod asked, sensing Shelby's apprehension. “This is the last opportunity for you to back out.” "I’ve come this far, I’m not stopping now.” Shelby answered nervously “Rod, I trust you with my whole heart. It wouldn’t be fair to you for me to stop.” “Shelby, it’s not the answer I need. You have already given me a night of pleasure.” Rod said lovingly “I want to know if we need to stop." "Rodney, there's nowhere else I'd want to be, and no one else I'd be with. I want this more than anything else.” Shelby said as she pulled him closer to her. "I love you, I knew what I was getting into. I'm ready for this…I'm ready for you." "I'll be gentle.” Rod promised “If you need me to stop at any point, just let me know.” "You have my promise.” Shelby said, as she felt Rod run the tip of his erection long her opening. “Oh, Rod … that feels wonderful… please, please, fuck me! I need your dick in me!… Please Rod!” When Rod heard Shelby begging, he knew that she was fully aroused and ready to accommodate him. He lined himself up with her opening, pressing firmly. “Can you feel me?” Rod asked, Shelby nodded "It will help if you take a deep breath as I push in.” “Okay, I’ll…AAAHHHHH!” Shelby shrieked as Rod slowly and gently penetrated her. 

All kinds of new sensations flooded Shelby’s body, for Rod he felt nothing but pleasure as he threw his hood back with an intense groan. Rod was about halfway in when Shelby cried out in pain. He felt her tense up to the point that he could not further penetrate her. "I know, I know, I'm sorry.” Rod whispered “Try to relax Sweetheart, the more you relax, the less pain there will be." He pulled out a little and let her rest for a moment before he started to push in deeper. Shelby let out another agonized cry. Rod could feel her tensing up around him. For the first time in his life, Rod wished that he was a little smaller. Rod then reached down between them and started fondling Shelby’s clitoris. That stimulation helped with the pain until Rod reached her inner wall. “Oh! Rodney!" Shelby cried as he came to the barrier. “Stop, that hurts.” Rod pulled out a little. “Are you ready for this?” he asked “As soon as I break through, you’re no longer a virgin.” “Yes, I’m ready.” Shelby said “I want you to have my virginity.” Rod then pressed firmly against her, which made Shelby wince in pain. Rod knew that his next thrust would be painful. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” Rod said “Your virginity is mine, it’s something that I’ll treasure forever.” Before Shelby could respond, there was a roar from Rod's engine as he thrusted hard and quick. Shelby screamed in agony as Rod broke her hymen. “I’m so sorry... I don’t know a gentle way of doing that." Rod said as he heard Shelby sobbing. “Do you want to stop?" He started to withdraw, but Shelby grabbed him and hung on tightly. "No, don’t leave. Just... give me a moment." She said “I knew that was going to hurt, I just didn’t know how bad.” Rod placed sweet kisses on Shelby's undercarriage and she felt his tires on her sides as he gently massaged her. After a few minutes, Rod slowly started to push the rest of the way in. “That’s it, I’m all the way in." Rod whispered. His tone was soft, but had a severely dominant streak to it. “You feel absolutely wonderful.” Rod was such an attentive lover, Shelby had no doubt that he would stop immediately if she asked him to. “I can feel a pulsing inside me, is that you?” Shelby asked, Rod nodded “Now that most of the pain has gone away, it kinda feels good.” Rod stayed still allowing Shelby to enjoy this moment.

It wasn’t long until Rod whispered sweet nothings in Shelby’s ear as he was lost to everything but the warm wetness enveloping his erection. “That was the hard part, now I can focus on showing you what true pleasure is." Rod said "Just let me know when you're ready." Shelby took a deep breath, as Rod felt her trembling under him. "I think I’m ready." Shelby said "You can start whenever you’re ready." Rod felt Shelby moving around under him, trying to get comfortable. "I'll be gentle." He replied “If you need me to stop, just tell me.” After a few more moments, Rod started to thrust and Shelby cried out in pain. "Rodney, stop! It hurts!" She cried. “I thought you said it wasn’t supposed to hurt any more.” "It's okay, it'll get better soon, trust me. Your pussy is small and tight." Rod said, before reaching for the Astroglide and applying a little more to his exposed shaft. “I just need to get you loosened up.” Rod put the bottle down before gathering his wits. He began to thrust, starting a smooth rolling rhythm. Sure this hurt, but it was a good mix of pain and pleasure. Soon, the pain slowly turned to pleasure. Shelby rapped her tires around Rod, pulling him closer to her. “I take it that the pain has gone away?” Rod asked, Shelby could only moan in response. “Good, that’s what I was hoping for. Now, I can enjoy fucking you.” Rod finally relaxed as he moaned her name as he kept thrusting in and out of her. She was so wet, so warm, and so tight around him his hood whirled. All sorts of pleasurable sensations infested Shelby with each thrust of Rod's body. "I love you" Rod managed to say through an intense groan. “You're so tight, so…warm, fuck…" It was ecstasy, heaven, and paradise to feel Rod move against her, to feel his metal press and rub against her. “OOOOHHHHHH YES!!! Yesss…. ughhhhh uhhghh… ugh ... ohhhhh yesss baby... oh my love!!!” Shelby said “Why haven’t we done this sooner? Fuck…I love this!” Causing Rod to chuckle. Shelby cried out his name as the pleasure spiked. She felt her body convulse and clamp down on him. Shelby cried out each time Rod thrusted into


	5. Something New

Chapter 5. – Something New–

Shelby soon found herself at the center of Rod's efforts to bring her to incredible heights of pleasure. Rod moaned every time he thrusted, rubbing his large erect penis against her sensitive tissues. Every now and again, he would nip at her breasts. Rod's tempo increased slightly, sensing her growing need and fanning the flames of their desire. Shelby had dreamt about their first time together, but this was way above and beyond her fantasies. The feeling of Rod’s weight on top of her, the smell of his cologne, his erection pulsing deep inside her, it was so much better than Shelby had imagined. Rod knew that this was a special moment for them and he would treasure it forever. "For being a virgin, you're the best fuck I've ever had.” He whispered “I can’t tell you how much I love you!" “I love you too.” Shelby moaned “I’m sorry that I made you wait.” Rod stopped for a moment. “There’s no reason to be sorry.” He said “I was more than willing to wait. Are you going to tell your parents that I took your virginity early? You’re aware that they don’t really like me.” “Who cares, it’s none of their fucking business anyway. I’m a grown woman. I’ll fuck who I want, when I want. If they don’t like it, then that’s their fucking problem.” Shelby said “Speaking of fucking, please continue.” When Rod didn’t immediately start thrusting, Shelby started grinding herself against Rod’s pelvic area. Her movements caused an entirely new wave of sensations racing through her body. Rod lifted his lower half away from Shelby, allowing her to thrust freely. “Fuck…fuck… so good. I-I-I love this!” Shelby moaned, before she grabbed Rod and pulled him tightly against her undercarriage. “Why aren’t you moving?… Why aren’t you fucking me?… I need you… Rod please, please do something, anything! Rod always knew Shelby was physically strong, but the strength she was showing, was even surprising to him. “Shelby, loosen your grip… I can’t move... You’re gripping me too tightly!” Rod chuckled, Shelby immediately released him. “Damn woman! No more strength training for you… Now, where were we?” Rod made a few slow circles before starting to thrust again.

The dull smack of their undercarriages filled the room as Rod continued to thrust, giving delicious grunts of his own as he thrusted into her. He felt Shelby becoming tighter and tighter, meaning she was close to her orgasm. "Fuck, you're gripping me like a vice!" Rod said “Whatever you’re doing don’t stop… I love it!” Shelby's breaths were coming in high pitched gasps, higher with each time Rod thrust into her. "Oh, fuck me Rod,… fuck me… it feels so good." Shelby said as she wrapped her rear tires around him, allowing Rod to thrust deeper into her. "Let me hear how much you love this." Shelby didn't know why, but she loved hearing Rod grunt every time he thrusted into her. Rod didn't disappoint, he let Shelby hear every ounce of pleasure she was giving him. "I love you.” Rod said “I love you, I love you.” He said it before, but he could swear it had never sounded as sweet and sincere as it did now. Rod kissed Shelby’s breasts as he thrusted, enjoying the softness, as well as the hardness of her nipples. Rod had forgotten how good it felt to totally let down his guard and make love to somebody. He was so proud of Shelby for letting him show her how to make love. It wasn’t long until Shelby’s entire body seemed to throb. A burning sensation started between her rear wheels which caused waves of white-hot pleasure to flow over her body. Shelby shuddered before screaming as her orgasm crashed down over her. Rod continued thrusting as Shelby rode out her orgasm. The sensation made her climax a whole lot more intense. Shelby relaxed and Rod tightened his grip on her as his pleasure started to reach its peak. After a few more minutes, Rod groaned as he felt his erection start to tingle. "Fuck me Rod." Shelby said “I’ve heard what the female agents have said about you, so let me feel it.” Rod pushed his undercarriage to hers one last time. "Shelby!" Rod cried as he felt himself climax inside her. Shelby felt Rod's whole body stiffen and a hot, sticky liquid fill her. It felt kind of odd, but it was still wonderful. 

Once Rod caught his breath, he grasped his penis and withdrew before flopping down on the mattress, exhausted. Still breathing heavily, he rolled over and carefully helped Shelby back onto her tires, nuzzling her the entire time. It had been a really long time since a woman was worthy of his love. Indeed, Shelby felt only a fraction of his power and it still was overwhelming for her. "How was that?" Rod asked, once they had caught their breaths “I did my best to show you how much I love you.” Shelby turned to her lover and smiled. "Oh my god, that was really..." Her voice trailed off. “I don’t know if I can find the words right now.” "Hot, amazing?" Rod suggested his voice heavy with emotion. “The craziest thing you’ve ever done.” "And all that and it was incredible." Shelby replied “I guess the stories were true. You’re a incredible lover!” "I was taking it easy, since this was our first time together" Rod said. “I’m sorry you had to hear the stories, and yes, they are true. Most of the time I was on a mission. I had to do anything to keep from blowing my cover. I’m sorry Shelby, it was just sex.” “I know.” Shelby said “But did you like fucking all the girls?” “Shelby, I’m a guy.” Rod said “Of course I enjoined it. There were only a few times I can remember refusing a night of pleasure.” “Were any of the girls’ virgins like me?” Shelby asked “I’m just curious, I promise I won’t get mad if you tell me.” “I can only remember one…no two.” Rod said after a few moments of thinking “The first one was so obsessed about not getting pregnant, I ended up leaving after we gave each other blow-jobs. It was a good thing too. I found out later she was the head bad guy’s daughter.” “Oh wow!” Shelby said “Do you know what happened to her?” “As far as I know, she was sent to prison with the rest of her father’s gang.” Rod said “I don’t keep track of everyone I put in prison.” 

Shelby now saw why cars made such a big deal out of having sex, it really was totally incredible. That is, if done with the right one for the right reasons. Rod tried to be tender, but it still hurt like hell. Rod was silent a moment, then he got off the bed. "Where are you going?" Shelby asked “I want to cuddle with you.” "To uncover the hot tub." Rod said, winking at her. “The hot water will help ease the soreness I know you’re feeling. "Uh… How did you know that?" Shelby asked, but Rod didn’t say anything. “I guess we can cuddle out there.” Rod chuckled as he opened the door to the balcony. A few moments later: “I have the hot tub uncovered.” Rod said, placing a kiss on her fender. "After you, My Lady." "Why? So, you can look at me and get a boner?" Shelby snorted playfully. “You can be such a pervert when you feel like it.” Rod chuckled before kissing her. Shelby gasped as the fire of passion was relit by Rod’s kiss. "Go ahead and climb in.” He said “I’m getting us something to drink.” Shelby climbed into the hot tub, letting the warm water ease her stiff joints. Rod drove over to a small bar and opened the refrigerator. She heard bottles clinking together, like Rod was looking for something. “Rod, I’m getting bored over here!” Shelby playfully said “If you didn’t keep so much beer in there, you could find what you’re looking for.” Rod didn’t answer, but suddenly Shelby heard a pop of a champagne bottle. A second later, she jumped as the cork landed on her hood. Shelby then heard Rod rummaging around and grumbling. “If you’re looking for the cork, it’s on my hood.” Shelby said “I think you put too much muscle into popping it off. Tilting her hood, Shelby made the cork fall into the water. She picked it up and put it into her mouth before seductively sucking on it. She ran her tongue along the tip as Rod approached her with two glasses of champagne. Rod’s eyes were full of desire as he set the glasses on the ledge of the hot tub, before climbing in. Luckily for the couple, the glasses had long crystal straws so they could drink the champagne without having to get out of the hot tub. Rod scooted over next to Shelby. Using his lips, he pulled the cork out of Shelby’s mouth before spitting it over the balcony’s rail. “There that’ll give the groundskeeper something to do tomorrow morning.” Rod said “He’s always complaining that he doesn’t have enough to do.” 

Moments later: Their lips met once again as their tires touched each other sensually. Rod pulled Shelby as close to him as he could get. He kissed her breasts before nipping and sucking them. "Mmm…" Shelby moaned. “That feels so good. Who knew I would love this.” “If your parents weren’t such prunes when it comes to sexuality, maybe you would know by now.” Rod grumbled “You saw how they almost disowned your sister when they found out she was having pre-marital sex.” “Rod, leave my parents alone.” Shelby said “They can’t help themselves. Why do you think I left home when I was eighteen?” “I don’t know” Rod said “Maybe you couldn’t stand…” Shelby silenced him with a kiss. She then reached between his rear axles and fondled his growing erection. Rod lovingly caressed Shelby’s sides. Shelby loved the way Rod's warm tires touched her gently, lovingly. She cherished the way he handled her, as if she were a thin layer of glass—one mistake and she would surely shatter. Shelby had slipped under the water and suddenly Rod arched up with a hiss as he felt her mouth around his erection. Every now and again, Shelby would come to the service only long enough to grab a few lungs full of air before diving back under the water. She nibbled and sucked on him until Rod could stand no more. He reached under the water, found her sides, and in one quick move, he dragged Shelby up to his lips. Rod then returned the stimulation. He quickly found her womanhood and fondled her clitoris. Shelby had heard Rod could have multiple climaxes in a single night. By the way Rod is fondling her clitoris, he wants to make love again. Shelby collapsed, gasping as Rod sucked and licked her breasts "I love you." Rod whispered to her, his voice full of need and desire. “Are you ready for a second go around?” “Yes, I would love it you fucked me again.” Shelby said “I love the feeling of you being in side me.” For a few moments, they just sat there kissing, and enjoying the feeling of their metal pressed against each other while the steam rose from the water. "Come on; let's head back to the bedroom." Rod said “Since you’re in the mood to experiment. There’s something else I want to try. She knew from his body language just where his thoughts were headed and her thoughts coincided perfectly. A minute later, Shelby and Rod stood up, dripping water as they reached for towels. They headed back to the bedroom.

Even though he was getting tired, Rod didn't want this blissful night to end. He knew that Shelby was sore, so he decided to try something else. Shelby flung the damp towels off the side of the bed as her tires wondered lightly over Rod's body. Then he did something that Shelby hadn't been expecting, Rod drove around to her rear and he gently started to kiss and lick her tail pipe. "R-Rodney..." Shelby stammered. “What are you doing?” "Ssshhh..." He whispered kissing her rear bumper "Relax, I think you’ll enjoy this too." Suddenly, Shelby knew what Rod was hinting at, tail pipe (anal sex). Shelby knew that tail pipe sex was Rod’s fetish. "Before we go any farther, I need to get something.” Rod said as he headed to the night stand and pulled out a little black box. "Shelby if you don't want to do this just say so, you have given me a night that I'll never forget." "To be honest, I'm a little curious about what tail pipe sex feels like." Shelby confessed “Are you going to do me, or am I going to peg you?” “If you want, we can fuck each other.” Rod said, shocked that Shelby knew what pegging was. “I’ll do you first so you know what to do. Rod opened the box, Shelby hesitantly touched the vibrator. Rod explained that it will stretch her tail pipe and will get her ready for him so it won't be as painful. "Lay down on the bed, it will be more comfortable for you." Rod said “This is not the first time I’ve done this. Do you trust me?” Shelby nodded as she went over to the bed, laying her front half on a pillow and taking a deep breath. To her surprise she was getting excited about doing this. Rod applied a lubricant to Shelby. "This should help." Rod said “It’s a special kind of lubricant.” Shelby gasped as she could feel her tailpipe numbing.  
Rod's tires trailed down her sides and then slipped under her. His tire began tracing lightly over her delicate folds, before venturing between them. Rod felt Shelby getting very wet. "Excited already?" Rod asked “Just wait until we really get started.” "That's what staring at your gorgeous cock does to me!" Shelby replied, gasping as his tire brushed against her clitoris. "Flattery will get you everywhere” Rod said as his tire continued its stimulation. “” Rod was astonished at Shelby's ability to become so aroused. He was rewarded with a squeak as his lover began thrusting against the invasion of her folds. Rod was so distracted that he forgot what he was supposed to be doing and Shelby bucked her rear end at him. "Are you ready?" Rod asked her. Shelby took one deep breath and buried her face in the sheets. “If you don’t like it, just tell me." Shelby whimpered, but she also shook her rear at him. Rod slid the vibrator into her tail pipe and turned it onto its medium setting. Shelby gasped from the shock, then yelped as the intense vibrations began washing over every nerve in her body. "Do you like that?" Rod asked, as he watched her for any sign of pain. “I know it’s a whole new sensation.” Shelby didn't know yet, right now it kind of hurt, but in a delightful way. The sensation of her muscles tightening around the vibrator was intense. It was a little painful being stretched, but it was amazingly pleasurable too. "Ohhh..." Shelby moaned softly "Surprisingly that feels good, kind of odd, but good." After a few minutes Rod started to move the vibrator in and out of her. Shelby moaned from the intense sensations she felt as Rod continued stimulating her. After a few more minutes, Rod withdrew the vibrator, smiling slightly at Shelby’s disappointed whimper. "I think you’re ready." Rod said “Are you sure you want to do this?” Shelby was so hot and aroused, she could barely groan out a yes. 

Rod handed Shelby the tube of Astroglide and presented his to erection her. Shelby now knew why Rod loved the smell of mint. To him it smelt like sex. He moaned and made little thrusts with his rear axle as Shelby applied the lube. "Just relax.” Rod said “If you do, you’ll find it very pleasurable." He gave Shelby a quick kiss and nuzzle before driving around behind her, Shelby wiggled her rear at him. Rod reared up on his hind tires and very gently put his front ones on Shelby's trunk. Just before Rod penetrated her he said "Promise me, if you don't like what I'm doing, tell me and I'll stop." "I promise Rod" Shelby said. “Do it, I need you in me!” Rod positioned himself at the entrance of her tail pipe. Shelby felt his tip at her entrance and she took a breath. Rod penetrated Shelby slowly, watching her for any sign of discomfort. Shelby bit into the blankets to keep from crying out in pain. Little by little Rod pushed until he was fully sheathed. He saw a slight arch in Shelby’s roof. "Do you want me to pull out?" Rod asked, wondering that he might have gone a little too far with her tonight. “You act like this hurts.” "No, don’t leave." Shelby groaned “It’s that… sensations… I’m…” "Shelby are you sure?" Rod asked “This is supposed to be pleasurable, not painful.” "I’m fine." Shelby cried “It hurts a little…but it’s not bad.” Shelby gasped as intense stinging sensations came from her tailpipe. Rod also gasped, the inside of her tail pipe was so tight, he almost couldn’t stand it.

As Rod started thrusting gently, all kinds of foul and disgusting things came out of his mouth. Shelby giggled as she loved every minute of it. After a while the pain started to lessen and she felt lubricant streaming out of her opening. It pooled on the bed beneath them. She arched her roof from the intensity of the sensations that were flooding through her as Rod started to thrust faster and harder. Shelby began to moan uncontrollably. The thought of doing something so naughty, like having tailpipe sex thrilled her to no end. As a doctor she knew that, if Rod didn't get to rough she will be okay. Thrust after thrust, Shelby grew hotter and hotter. She began thrusting back at Rod. "Are you doing good my love?" Rod asked “I knew you would enjoy it!” "Oh my God! Fuck me!" Shelby said as they fell into a comfortable rhythm. “This is more than good; this is incredible!” The friction coming from her tail pipe grew more forceful. "Oh, Chrysler!” Shelby suddenly cried out “I'm coming!" She shook as a power orgasm crashed down on her.


	6. Rod’s Rear Entry

Chapter 6. – Rod’s Rear Entry –

Rod stood still as Shelby rode out the waves of her orgasm. Rod slowly withdrew from her tailpipe. “Rod what are you doing?” Shelby asked as he got down “You haven’t cum.” “I know. You had your climax, I need mine… but I want you buried deep in my tailpipe as I explode all over the bed.” Rod said “Besides, if you’re going to peg me, you’ll need a strap on.” He reached into the side table drawer and pulled out a strap on. Rod laid it on the bed in front of Shelby, who just looked at it blankly. “Uh, Rod…” Shelby stammered “I never done…” “I’ll help you.” Rod said as he helped Shelby into the harness. “It’s an exact replica of my dick. So, I’ll feel what you felt.” Shelby failed to notice two rows of small bumps on the side closest to her. Once they had adjusted and tightened the strap on, Rod handed Shelby the lube. “Just play with it for a few moments.” Rod said as he stretched out on the bed. “I know it’s a weird feeling.” “Don’t tell me you’re a bisexual?” Shelby asked as she looked at Rod in shock. “You never…” “I’m not.” Rod said turning around to face her. “But as a field agent, I’ve had sex with both men and women.” “I ...” Shelby said “Were you the one on the top or bottom?” “It depended on what my partner wanted, I’ve done both.” Rod confessed “Shelby, hundreds, sometimes thousands of lives depended on me getting valuable information. If you don’t want to do this I’ll understand.” “I want to do this! It’s just shocking… that’s all.” Shelby said, as she picked up the lube. “Turn around and let me put this on you. Which tailpipe?” “The right one.” Rod smiled as he turned around and laid down on the bed. “For some reason I get more pleasure out of that side.” After liberally lubing rod’s tailpipe, Shelby noticed the floor to ceiling mirror. She got off the bed and rolled over to it. For some strange reason Shelby liked how she looked with ‘her erection’. “Now I know why men spend so much time in front of a mirror.” Shelby said as the dildo jigged with her every movement. “I just wish I could get pleasure out of fucking you.” “You will…come here.” Rod said “I want to show you something.” Shelby danced over to Rod, shaking her ‘erection’ at him. They kissed for a few minutes before Rod took Shelby’s front tires and put them on his hood. Shelby felt Rod starting to suck on the dildo, moaning in delight. Shelby inhaled sharply as she felt the two rows of bumps rub against her. “Can you feel the bumps rubbing against you?” Rod ask as he took the toy out of his mouth “The sensations should be more intense once you start fucking me.” “Yeah, I can feel it.” Shelby said as her axles nearly buckled. “I’m ready to do this, are you?” “Yes, I am. Just lube yourself up first.” Rod said as he pulled out under her. It’s been years since I’ve been fucked this way. You’ll have to go slow until I get stretched out again.” 

Shelby grabbed a bottle of lube and lubed up her phallus. “Do you want me to use the vibrator first?” She asked “I think it helped me.” “No, I’m good.” Rod said “How do you want to do this? I can stand on my tires, with you taking me from behind. Or I can lay on my roof, and you can take me from on top.” “I don’t know.” Shelby said “Which way is easier?” Rod was silent for a few moments as he thought about it. “I can lay on my roof. That way I can help you if you need it. Besides you can play with my dick as you fuck me.” “You can play with my boobies too.” Shelby said “That way we can play with each other.” “That’s a good idea.” Rod said “I’ve only had tailpipe sex with men. You’re the first woman I’ve ever done this with.” “Then rollover.” Shelby said “I’m getting wet just thinking about it.” Rod rolled over and Shelby climbed on top of him. He had to help Shelby line up with his tailpipe. When they were ready, Rod grabbed Shelby’s sides as she slowly pushed into Rod’s tail pipe. “Shelby stop! You’re going too fast.” Rod groaned “Could you pull out a little?” Shelby pulled back and stood still as Rod shifted around. She felt his penis start to deflate. “How about if I play with this?” Shelby said as she caressed his erection. “I know you love me playing with it.” Soon: “I think your caressing has worked.” Rod said as his erection returned. “I’m ready for you to start thrusting… just go slow at first.” Just like Rod did with her, Shelby started with a slow rolling tempo. Every time she thrust into Rod, a little nod would rub against Shelby’s clitoris. It wasn’t long until Rod started to thrust in time with her movements. “Rod are you all right?” Shelby asked when she heard him moaning. “Oh God Shelby!” Rod grunted “This feels wonderful, fuck me harder!” Shelby quickly found out that the sensation of thrusting into her fiancé with a huge turn on for her. It wasn’t long until Shelby was thrusting into Rod with everything she could muster. "Shelby!" Rod panted "I can't hold out much longer!" “Then don’t!” Shelby said as she pumped his erection in time with her thrusts. “Come on baby, explode for me!” The sensations were too much for Rod. Every muscle in his body locked as a massive orgasm crashed down on him. Ejaculate started to pool on his undercarriage. As soon as Rod relaxed, Shelby withdrew from his tailpipe. She slipped out of the strap-on as Rod laid on the bed panting heavily. Shelby put her tire against his jugular vein. “I’m fine.” Rod said as he took one of the wet towels and wiped himself off. “That was totally mind blowing!” Rod slowly rolled over. Finally, the two lovers, exhausted from their activities, cuddled up together. Shelby placed a kiss on Rod's fender. "I now know how making love feels. It’s the most incredible feeling I have ever had.” Shelby confessed “Having you invading both openings of my body tonight were insane. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Her smile showed signs of fatigue. Yes, it hurt but the pleasure more than outweighed the pain and discomfort. 

Suddenly, a ‘boing, boing… boing’ was herd. “What in the world is that?” Shelby asked, she looked at the door. There was two furry legs sticking out from underneath of it. “Sylvester, is that you?” Two little feet felt around before they found the door stopper. When they did, they just flipped it-‘Boooooooing… boooooooing!’ Shelby started laughing. “You think that’s funny now.” Rod grumbled “Just wait until he does at 5 o’clock in the morning.” Rod’s comment made Shelby laugh even harder. “I think Sylvester does it just to annoy me. Although, it does make an effective alarm clock.” “He’s a cat, so what do you expect.” Shelby giggled “Please Rod, go let him in.” Rod grumbled as he got out of bed. Unfortunately, he got tangled up in the sheets and fell harshly to the floor. “Oh, Rod, are you okay?” Shelby asked “Do you need help?” “No, I’m fine.” Rod groaned “My dick broke the fall.” He stumbled over to the door and opened it. Sylvester took two steps into the room, sniffed the air, turned around, stuck his tail in the air, and walked out of the room. “Asshole!” Rod grumbled as he headed back to the bed. “I swear, that cat can be such a fucking prick.” “You know as often as you call him asshole.” Shelby giggled “He’s going to think that’s his name.” “I should have named him that.” Rod grumbled “Or Fucking Cat.” “Don’t give me that.” Shelby scolded “You know you love him.” “Yeah I know.” Rod said “I just wish Sylvester didn’t treat me like a piece of shit sometimes.” “Rod, he’s a cat.” Shelby said “My cats do the same thing to me.” “No… not your precious little angels!” Rod said mockingly “I thought they were perfect in every way.” Shelby giggled as she pressed her lips to his; there was an eagerness, joy and affection in the way she kissed him. "I love you." Shelby whispered as she snuggled close to him. “I’m glad we didn’t wait until our wedding night.” Rod pulled the blankets over them before kissing Shelby’s fender. "Goodnight Sweetheart." He said, a small smile played at the corners of his mouth "Goodnight, love of my life." Shelby kissed him one last time. Rod pulled the covers further up over them, and they drifted to sleep.

The next morning, bright sunshine was flooding through the bedroom window. Shelby woke up to discover that she was a little sore. Her roof ached, her backend throbbed, and there some tinges of dried oil here and there on the sheets. Shelby genially touched her opening and found she was a little sore down there. Yes, Rod had indeed broken her inner wall and he wasn't so gentle about it. Yet strangely, Shelby felt exhilarated. Rod felt Shelby stirring and awoke to see that she was still cuddled up beside him. But the first face he saw was Sylvester’s. The big cat was laying in between him and Shelby. “You’re such an Asshole” Rod told the cat. “It’s a good thing you’re cute, I couldn’t stand you if you weren’t.” Sylvester yawned and stretched, before walking over to Rod and rubbing against him, purring happily. The next thing Rod new is Sylvester gave him a lick, before getting off the bed. “Yuck, Sylvester.” Rod said as he wiped his fender with a tire “Cat spit!” Shelby giggled as Sylvester jumped to the window ledge. He sat down and started watching the birds. Shelby smiled at Rod and scooted closer. "Good morning Beautiful" He whispered, running his tire along her side. " Did you sleep well?" "Yes, I did.” Shelby replied “Last night was incredible, you were incredible." "I was not as incredible as you were.” Rod said “It has been a very long time since I have been pleasured like that…" Rod was cut off by Sylvester making chattering noises at the birds. “That’s so cute.” Shelby said “Sylvester isn’t an asshole, he’s just being a normal cat.” “Yeah, but I hate when he makes those creepy cat noises.” Sly said before he picked up a pillow and threw it at Sylvester, hitting him on the butt. “Yes! Perfect butt shot. Maybe now he’ll shut up.” “Be nice, or I’m going hit you with my pillow.” Shelby said and smacked Rod with a pillow. “There now you’re even.” “Oh, bring it on girly girl!” Rod said playfully “You want a pillow fight, I’ll give you a pillow fight.” Rod and Shelby were playfully hitting each other with their pillows. They did not see Sylvester creeping across the room. Shelby just hit Rod with a pillow and he let out with a painful yell. “SYLVESTER!” Rod yelled, and kicked the cat off the bed. “FUCKING ASSHOLE!” He then grabbed his testicles and moaned painfully. “I don’t understand, what happened?” Shelby asked, as she watched Sylvester run out of the room. “Rod are you okay… Talk to me!” “No, I’m not okay!” Rod snapped “Sylvester just bit me.” “Well, you did hit him with a pillow. Cats don’t get mad… they just get even.” Shelby scolded “Let me look, where did he bite you?” “He bit my balls. I think he’s jealous that I still have mine.” Rod moaned “Fuck! That hurts!” Shelby slowly pried Rod’s tires away, before gently examining them. “Well the good news is he didn’t bite you hard. You have a few teeth marks, but nothing pierced the skin. Other than a little swelling and bruising, I think you are fine.” Shelby said “Go take a shower, and make sure you wash your balls thoroughly. I can put an antibiotic cream on them when you get done.” You’re my guest, I demand that you take your shower first.” Rod said “I’ll head downstairs and get breakfast started.”


	7. The Shower

Chapter 7. – The Shower – 

Shelby stretched as she slowly rolled out of bed. As she headed to the shower Sylvester got the nerve to jump back on the bed. “What do you want?” Rod asked “Are you coming to say you’re sorry for biting me?” Sylvester walked over and started rubbing against Rod’s side. He then sat down and started meowing. “Apology accepted, and I’m sorry that I hit you with the pillow… are we even?” Rod said, Sylvester started meowing louder. “I know, I know, you’re starving. Come on, let’s go and get you something to eat. I swear, some days you’re a bottomless pit.” As Rod got out of bed, Sylvester jumped off and ran to the kitchen. Rod followed him at a slightly slower speed. After feeding the big cat, Rod started a pot of coffee. A few minutes later: Rod realized that he needed to go pee, so he headed to the bathroom. Not wanting to disturb Shelby, Rod quietly slipped into the bathroom and relieved himself. By this time, Shelby had figured out how to use the shower radio and was happily humming along with a song. She jumped slightly when she heard something moving by the toilet. “Sylvester… is that you?” Shelby asked “Do you want to play in the water?” “I’m not Sylvester.” Rod responded “I’m sorry to disturb you… I needed to piss.” Shelby opened the shower door to find Rod still standing at the toilet, holding his penis in one tire. “If you come here, I’ll gladly rinse you off.” Shelby seductively said as she grabbed the shower head “Besides, we need to clean the spot off where Sly bit you.”

Rod chuckled as he rolled in to the shower, he pushed Shelby's rear against the wall, his lips not leaving hers for a second. "Baby, you're amazing." Rod moaned as her tongue danced with his. “I’m here, rinse away.” Shelby quickly moved to his rear. Rod moaned as the warm water hit his undercarriage. Shelby took his body wash and thoroughly cleaned a spot where Sylvester bit him. “You have a little dark spot.” Shelby said as she rinsed his testicles off “The bruising should go away in a few days.” As Shelby was cleaning him, Rod began to feel a tingle in his manhood and he quickly hardened to full arousal. Rod kissed Shelby as she put the head of the shower into its’ cradle. To Shelby’s surprise, Rod was making her hot and bothered. She knew even the famous Finn McMissle could not compete with Rod's libido. “Oh Rod!” Shelby exclaimed “I want to fuck right here in the shower." “Are you sure?” Rod asked “I don’t… It’s a completely different kind of sensation.” “I know that.” Shelby said “I don’t care how sore I am, I want your dick in me, NOW!” Rod paused for a moment before kissing her deeply. He then spun Shelby around until her rear was facing him. He gently placed his tires on her roof. Rod felt Shelby shudder beneath him as she spread her rear tires. "Are you ready?" he whispered "I know I am." "Yes" Shelby whispered back. "I want you!" Overcome with pure bliss, Rod guided himself to Shelby’s opening and thrusted deeply, letting out a moan as he did so. Shelby arched her roof from the new and intense sensations that were flooding through her. It was a little painful, but it was amazingly pleasurable too. After remaining still for a few moments, Rod started thrusting with a smooth rolling rhythm. It wasn’t long until Shelby started thrusting back at Rod, sending delightful chills through their bodies. "Ohh…Fuck." Shelby moaned softly "Don't stop, Rod that feels so good." Rod’s tempo increased slightly, sensing her growing need and fanning the flames of their desire. Beneath Rod, Shelby felt her climax approaching rapidly. It wasn’t long until the burning increased, filling her from bumper to bumper. Shelby convulsed several times as her body exploded into one massive orgasm. As Shelby rode out the waves of her climax, Rod knew he was close, and he started to thrust harder and faster. "Oh Shelby!" Rod cried “Fuck… I'm…" Shelby felt all of Rod's muscles lock as he had a powerful orgasm. Rod collapsed on top of Shelby, his breaths coming in ragged pants. After a few moments, Rod carefully grasped his penis in one tire and lifted himself off. Shelby felt her body buzz and hum like…well like nothing she had ever felt before. Exhausted, Rod slumped to the floor. Shelby reached over and turned the shower off. As soon as she did that, the dryer came on. It was only a couple of minutes before they were almost dry. "Rod are you okay?" Shelby asked as she checked his vitals. “You seem to be recovering quickly.” "Yes, I am." Rod said, not minding that 'Doctor' Shelby suddenly made an appearance again. “The coffee should be done by now. Let’s head downstairs and I’ll cook you whatever you want for breakfast.” “What, like this?” Shelby asked “Don’t you want to get dressed first?” Rod shook his hood as he headed for the ramp. 

They rolled down the ramp side-by-side. Shelby went to the living room as Rod headed to the kitchen. Sylvester was sitting on the couch, he actually wasn’t sitting, he had a toy between his hind legs. “Sylvester, what are you doing?” Shelby asked “Rod, your cat is trying to screw one of his toys.” “Yeah, he does that all the time.” Rod called from the kitchen “The creepy part is… Sylvester likes to stare at you when he’s doing it. You need to bring one of your cats over here so he…” “I’m not bringing any of my girls over here to get screwed by that brute!” Shelby said cutting him off “Besides, didn’t you say Sylvester is neutered?” “Yes he is.” Rod said as he got the eggs out of the refrigerator “At least that’s what the vet told me.” “His actions make me wonder.” Shelby said “Normally a neutered cat loses all his sexual desires.” “I wouldn’t worry about it.” Rod said “If fucking his toys makes him happy, that’s fine by me.” Soon: Rod had breakfast prepared. “You know this is the first naked breakfast I’ve ever been to.” Shelby commented “It’s kind of fun.” “After what we did in the shower, you’re having issues just eating breakfast naked?” Rod chuckled “You can ask Sylvester, I eat breakfast naked more times than I do dressed.” “No wonder he has issues.” Shelby said “If I had to watch you eat breakfast naked all the time, I’ll be a little crazy too… Yes, I’m aware I’ll be doing that in a few months. We still have to work out, who’s going to move in with who.” “I was thinking about buying a house.” Rod said “Together we’ll have four cats, you know that the condo’s owner isn’t going to like that.” “I never thought about that.” Shelby said “I’m not willing to get rid of any of my girls and I can’t expect you to get rid of Sly.” At the mention of his name, Sylvester jumped on the table. “No, get down.” Rod said sternly “You know you’re not supposed to be on the table when I’m eating.” Sylvester meowed once as he jumped off the table and walked away. After breakfast: Rod loaded the dishwasher while Shelby answered an emergency phone call. The morning sun was pouring in the kitchen window bathing Rod in sunlight. He turned a bit to the side, his penis jiggled every time Rod moved. "Wow, just… wow!" Shelby said as she finished the phone call. “No wonder so many women have fantasized about having sex with him.” As Shelby stared, she felt tingling coming from her opening. She had no dought what her body wanted. Rod was enjoying the last of his coffee when Shelby drove up behind him. She reached under him and found what she was looking for. Rod began to feel a tingle between his rear tires. Shelby watched as his penis sluggishly began to respond to her attention. He quickly hardened to full arousal; a moan slipping from Rod's lips. She was quite surprised by his response; Rod wasn't exactly a teenager anymore. Shelby was quite flattered by his repeated arousal. “Are you telling me you want sex again?” Rod asked “What about the emergency call you just got?” “It wasn’t as bad as they were expecting. One of the other doctors is taking care of the agent.” Shelby said “Please Rod, just one more fuck! I can’t get enough of that wonderful feeling.” “How can I tell you no.” Rod said “We’ll have to be quick, the maid is scheduled to clean the condo in about an hour and a half.” “Come on let’s go upstairs.” Shelby said “I can’t wait until I get you in the bedroom.” The next thing Rod knew Shelby raced up the ramp. “I think I’ve awakened a nymphomaniac.” he chuckled to himself. “Well I guess I can consider myself lucky.”

In the bedroom: They laid down on the bed, Shelby rubbed Rod's side. "I love you" she said, looking into his eyes “Where have you been my entire life?” “Obviously waiting for you.” Rod said lovingly “I love you.” Shelby leaned over and kissed him, her eyes were still full of lust. “You had your fun, now I'm going to have mine." She said “I’ve picked up a couple of tricks from your fellow intelligence officers.” Shelby leaned hard against Rod, making him roll onto his roof. Rod tried to right himself, but Shelby had the upper hand and pinned him to the mattress. Rod was much stronger than Shelby and could overpower her if he wanted to. As Shelby began to nibble his fenders, Rod relaxed and allowed her full reign. Rod felt Shelby's tires tracing random patterns on his undercarriage. "What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly “I don’t like to be teased.” “Too bad, Mr. Secret Agent.” Shelby said playfully “If you want me, you have to beg for it.” Rod always kept such an iron grip on his desires, and he never lost control, ever. It was simply who he was, and that’s why he was a top agent for so long. Shelby wanted to make Rod surrender to her. Before Rod could react, Shelby had him in her mouth. She absolutely loved watching Rod respond to what she was doing to him. Shelby used long slow strokes, licking the head then plunging back down to take him as deep as she could. Rod moaned as Shelby's mouth explored every inch of his erection. Her teeth gently scraped along his length and it took all of Rod's self-control to keep from screaming in pleasure. "How… how did you know I liked to be dominated?" Rod asked in a harsh pant “It’s my only fetish.” "You’re too much in control.” Shelby said “I thought this would get you to loosen up." Then she sped up the sucking, making Rod shiver and moan in delight. Shelby wore a satisfied smirk as she manipulated his body. Rod was always so distant and controlled in his agent persona. Shelby took great pleasure in cracking that veneer. Rod had such a gorgeous body, it was a delight for her tires to explore. Shelby discovered that holding his rock-hard dick in her tires was a definite turn-on. Rod had not been shy about sharing his body and it was hers to do whatever she wanted to do with it.

Shelby climbed on top of Rod, straddling him. Her opening glistening with fluids as her arousal increased. Rod's tires began to find their way up Shelby’s sides then to her breasts. She could feel his erection against her undercarriage. "Ooh, someone wants his brains fucked out." Shelby said as she grasped Rod's erection. Rod squeaked as his lower body jerked in an automatic response. "Impatient pervert. You can't wait to be inside of me can you?" "Just fuck me!" Rod snapped at her, his blue eyes wild and desperate. “I know you want to.” As Shelby straddled his undercarriage, she decided that she liked this position. "I’m not going to give it to you, unless you tell me what you want." Shelby said as she gently bit his rear-view mirror. "Come on Torque, tell me what you want." "I want… I want…” Rod said, in between pants. “Please, Shelby!” "Please what?" Shelby said mockingly, loving every moment of making Rod beg. “I thought you we’re a bad ass C.H.R.O.M.E. agent.” “I want you Shelby, I need you!" Rod said “I don’t know how much more I can take.” Rod rolled his eyes, this is not like him. He's won all of his sexual conquests, always leaving the women breathless and writhing beneath him. Then along comes this adorable mustang and she leaves him struggling to speak and begging for mercy. If she didn't take him soon, he'd go mad! "You know what I want to hear." Shelby said as she pressed her lips to Rod's jugular and nibbled “So just say it.” “Please Shelby!” Rod said “Please!” "Keep talking Torque!” Shelby said “I haven’t heard the magic words yet… Besides, I know you can stand a lot more.” Rod tried to rub against her, but Shelby held him down. The restraint seeming to enflame him further. Hearing such desperate begging from someone normally so restrained was so erotic. “Please, please, Shelby, TAKE ME NOW!" Rod finally cried out through clenched teeth, I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!" "That's exactly what I want to hear." Shelby said "Did I ever tell you how much it turns me on when you beg like that? So desperate and so hot." 

Rod brushed his tip of his erection against Shelby's opening, sending jolts of pleasure through both of them. He could feel Shelby; she was wet, smooth, slippery, and more than ready. Shelby effortlessly sank down on Rod's erection, she was so tight around him that his hood whirled, Shelby felt an echo of pain, but it was so much less and coupled with the pleasure she almost didn't feel it. Shelby's thoughts trailed off as Rod filled and stretched her divinely, giving her incredible pleasure. It just felt so good, he felt so good. For a while Shelby just sat still, enjoying the feeling of Rod’s erection throbbing inside her. Carefully she started moving in an erotic rhythm that sent excruciating pleasure through Rod’s entire body. Rod felt his control slipping away rapidly and he surrendered to it eagerly, moaning louder and louder. As she bounced Shelby could hear him grunting, letting her know that he was enjoying every moment of it. Each time Shelby came down Rod gasped, feeling her core grip him tighter than before. Shelby closed her eyes as Rod started to thrust in the same rhythm as her movements. She felt full, stretched and amazingly high. ‘This is incredible’, Shelby thought as they fell into a comfortable rhythm. ‘no wonder Rod loves sex.’ Calm, but powerful waves of pleasure started to roll through her body, Shelby knew it wouldn't be long until she was pushed over the edge. Thrust after thrust, Shelby grew hotter and hotter. She was rewarded with a loud moan from Rod. She started to kiss his undercarriage. Her kisses started as innocent pecks, but they slowly grew into love bites. Rod purred and leaned into him, encouraging Shelby to continue. Her bites became harder and more possessive. 

It wasn’t long until Shelby's muscles started to spasm. With a moan she lanced herself down hard on Rod, as her orgasm raced through her body. Feeling Shelby’s orgasm, and the sensation of his own pulsating erection was enough to trigger Rod's climax. “I love you." Rod said softly as he gently rubbed her body. “That was amazing! We need to do this again.” Totally spent herself, Shelby laid on top of Rod for a while, resting on him while listening to his engine as it calmed down to a normal pace. She felt Rod's erection deflate inside her; he was large enough to remain in Shelby as they rested together. Soon she crawled down from him, allowing Rod to roll over. His penis hung limply between his rear wheels. “I think I wore your dick out.” Shelby said, picking it up and shaking it “It needs to get used to it. It’s going to see a lot more action from now on.” Rod chuckled as he pulled her closer as he regained his strength and composure. "I’m sure it will get a lot of playtime…I love you!" Rod mumbled “I’m so glad we decided to do this!” “I love you too." Shelby replied giving him a kiss, a smile of satisfaction written all over her face. “I’m glad we didn’t wait either.” “We’re both off today.” Rod said “What do you suggest we do now?” “I don’t know.” Shelby said “Where’s Sylvester? We can smother him with huggies and kissies.” Shelby started laughing before pointing to the hallway, Sylvester was standing there with a ‘Oh crap! Not huggies and kissies!’ look on his face. With the floor being a hardwood, Sylvester ran in place for a few seconds before he got traction to run out of the room. Rod and Shelby laughed as they watched him bolt out of the room. They kissed once before getting out of bed. “Now I know how to get rid of Sylvester when he’s being an ass whole.” Rod said “All I have to do is threaten him with huggies and kissies.”


	8. – Masquerade –

Chapter 8. – Masquerade –

Two months later: Shelby had the day off, so she had time to get everything ready. The first thing she did, was to send an invitation to Rod. Once that was done, Shelby headed over to her favorite body shop. A short time later: Rod was ecstatic when he received a small vase with one red rose. It had a note with it. -In French- 'Mon Amant, rencontre moi à mon condo quand tu auras fini. J'ai quelque chose de spécial prévu pour nous.’ (‘My Lover, meet me at my condo when you are done. I have something special planned for us.’) When they saw the rose and note, some of the more macho agents gave Rod a hard time about getting a romantic note. Rod tried to silence them with an icy stare. But when that didn’t work, he gave them extra physical training with the agency’s toughest physical trainer. At the body shop: "You want what!?" Morgan said “I want to make sure I’m hearing you correctly.” "I want you to fix me up just like this… please.” Shelby said as she showed him a picture of what she wanted. “I’ve seen some of your work. I know your more than talented.” Morgan's assistant, Lisa, was also staring at Shelby. “Shelby, are you aware of what you’re asking us to do?” Lisa asked “I don’t mean to be rude, I-I-I it’s not your style.” "I know it isn’t, but it’s something I’ve been wanting to do. Rod loves role playing games.” Shelby said “Just make it temporary, I'll go back to my regular paint job tomorrow." "If you want to do this I’ll do it… I'm just saying that… you know, I'm shocked. It’s not every day I have one of my clients ask for that kind of paint job." Morgan said “Give me a few moments, I’ll need to set up some special equipment.” "Rodney will have a hard time keeping his tires off of you.” Lisa said playfully “We need you to take a shower before we get to work on you.” She tossed Shelby a towel and led her to the back. As she showered: Shelby thought back to her youth. When she was a teenager she had some of the wildest and most astonishing paint jobs you have ever seen. However, in her freshman year of medical school, Shelby went back to her natural color because they discouraged wild paint jobs. After her shower, Lisa led Shelby to a paint booth designed for this kind of work. Morgan had everything she had asked for laid out on a table. Once Shelby had approved everything, Morgan and Lisa got to work on her. 

Around six pm.: Rod entered Shelby's condominium. "Mon Amour, je suis là, où es-tu? (My Love, I’m here, where are you?)" Rod called out, but he got no response. “Shelby are you home?” Rod noticed that Shelby had purple candles spread around the living room. The dim glow made the room feel romantic. “Hellwo.” a little voice said “Hellwo, hellwo, hellwo.” “Padmé, is that you?” Rod asked “Padmé, here kitty kitty kitty.” “Hellwo.” said a blue pointed Siamese cat, as she came walking around the couch. Her blue eyes and rhinestone collar sparkling in the dim lights. “Hellwo… hellwo.” “Shelby needs to teach you a new word, that’s getting annoying.” Rod said as he picked her up. “Where are your sisters? Most importantly where’s Shelby?” Padmé just jabbered at him, making all kinds of weird sounds that Siamese cats are known to make. Some movement in the corner attracted Rod’s attention. A white Turkish Angora with one blue eye and one green eye jumped up on the buffet. “There’s Ghost.” Rod said “Now all we have to do is find Penny. If we find her, we’ll find Shelby.” Padmé just meowed back. Rod noticed a path that seemed to lead across the floor. There were some rose petals scattered around, clearly the cats had been playing with them. Rod laid his briefcase on the couch before he started to look for Shelby. He jumped slightly when all of the living room lights suddenly flickered on. On the other side of the room, stood Shelby. A Bombay cat with copper colored eyes sat on her hood. “It’s about fucking time you got here.” Shelby growled “I’ve been waiting on you.” “I’m sorry Shelby.” Rod said “Something came up at the last moment.” Penny creeped off Shelby’s hood and quietly walked over and greeted Rod. Padmé jumped off Rod’s hood and started batting at Penny playfully. When Rod looked at Ghost again, she hissed at him before making a beeline to the back part of the condominium. “I can see Miss Antisocial is still being antisocial.” Rod said with light humor “You need to teach her that strangers aren’t going to hurt her.” Padmé and Penny just meowed in response. “What do you expect, she was a rescue. I’ve only had her for three months, Ghost is starting to be friendlier to strangers.” Shelby growled “Girls, I need some alone time, why don’t you go play?” Rod was shocked when the cats turned almost in unison and walked away. 

Rod finally saw what Shelby was wearing… practically nothing. She had been painted a metallic purple color, a rhinestone ‘Fuck Me’ choker was around her front bumper. Fancy chains were wrapped around her body and attached to her breasts. She wore very a ornate masquerade mask. Each one of her tire rims had rhinestones in them. Topping it all off, Shelby had a fine gold G-string and a rhinestone heart shaped labia clip attached to her folds. Every time Shelby would move, the chains would sparkle in the candlelight. Rod felt his penis twitch with pleasure and excitement. However, he didn't notice how intensely Shelby was staring at him as he made a b-line straight for her. When Rod was half way to Shelby, he brought something out from behind his tire. They were a dozen yellow roses. He was so turned on by Shelby's appearance that Rod failed to notice a device laying in the middle of the floor. The minute he rolled a crossed the center of the room, Shelby hit a button. A moment later, Rod felt something snap around his rear axles. “I wouldn’t try to get out of those.” Shelby said “I know how strong you are, so I use maximum-security restraints.” Rod used his front tires, and tried to pull out of the device, but it was useless. During the struggle, the roses fell to the floor. Shelby picked up a riding crop and slowly made her way to Rod. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Shelby grumbled as she circled around Rod, running the riding crop a long his side. "How typical of intelligence officers like you, thinking with your dick and not your brain… You're not very 'intelligent' if I got you to roll into my trap." Rod didn't know what to say, she was right. Shelby was able to trap him with very little effort. “You’re forgetting, I’ve retired from doing field work.” Rod snapped “If I was still an active agent, this wouldn’t have happened.” “Sure it would.” Shelby said as she picked the roses up and inhaled their flowery scent before tilting her hood. “You couldn't wait to put your filthy, slimy, and disgusting tires on me. Well tonight… I'll show you how twisted I can be." Shelby drove around to Rod's rear and gave a hard whack on his bumper with the riding crop. Rod moaned in delight as he felt his penis start to harden. "Shelby, what's the meaning of this?" He retorted with sarcasm, Rod was catching on that she was playing with him. “If you wanted to play, all you had to do was ask.” "SHUT UP, I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!" Shelby shouted and gave him another hard whack on his rear bumper. “I have a little show set up for you." 

Shelby sat an alcoholic drink down in front of Rod. Now that she had Rod at her mercy, Shelby wasn't going to let him go until she had melted him into a helpless puddle of desire. Rod soon realized that one of his wildest fantasies was about to play out. ‘So, Shelby is into this sort of thing after all’ he thought. There was just one small problem; he wanted to be the one in control. Being restrained in the middle of the floor wasn't exactly what Rod had in mind, but now that he was ‘enslaved’ it really wasn't that bad. Wonder, love, lust and pleasure dominated his hood, Shelby looked like a dark angel with smoldering green eyes. Shelby giggled, she knew she had him heart, mind, and at the moment, that extra-large dick of his. She drove in tight circles around Rod, so he could get a good look at what she was wearing. Rod's expression darkened, and Shelby knew he like what he saw. "Shelby please release me, I usually love this sort of thing, but I just don't have the patience for it tonight.” Rod said “I want to touch and feel you." Shelby just straightened up and smiled at him wickedly. "But Torque, it’s making me hot and bothered to see you restrained like that." Shelby said as she shivered with delight “I captured you, and now you’re going to do what I want, or else!” Rod turned to see her staring at him seductively with those green eyes, her body tilted to one side and swinging her riding crop around in a circle with one tire. The next thing Rod knew, Shelby started rubbing herself against him. A moan of pleasure deep in his throat, told Shelby he was enjoying what she was doing.

Shelby danced seductively around Rod, deliberately rubbing up against him, almost daring him to get out of her trap. Rod’s mind was a fog of desire as he watched her dance around him, breathless and speechless, he was thinking all kinds of hot and dirty things. From time to time he tried to touch her, but Shelby just danced out of the way. Shelby smirked at him, relishing the power that she held over him. She could tell that Rod was getting highly aroused by the noises he was making. It wasn’t long until Rod kept shifting around. Shelby knew he was getting uncomfortable. Taking pitty on him, she reached between Rod’s rear tires and felt a huge bulge in his codpiece. “Here, this should make things a little more comfortable for you!” Shelby said as she skillfully removed his underwear and codpiece. She tossed it in a corner. “Does that feel better? *Rod nodded as he moaned in relief.* Good… Now remove your jewelry.” Rod massaged himself, moaning as he slowly ran his tire up and down the length of his erection before removing his Eagle and Frenum Ring. Satisfied that Rod was following directions, she started to dance again. As Rod watched Shelby dance, he reached down and started pumping his erection. "How dare you!” Shelby grumbled when she finally saw what he was doing. “I’m dancing for my pleasure… not yours! STOP JACKING OFF!" She smacked his tires away from his erection. “I can’t help it.” Rod responded “My cock has a mind of its own. Besides, I like playing with myself.” “Normally I would let you… but not today!” Shelby snapped "I guess I'll have to torture you. Maybe you'll learn your lesson." A terrified look on Rod’s face told Shelby that she forgotten that he has been tortured for real. “Rodney! It’s okay!” Shelby lovingly said “You'll love this kind of torture." They spent a few minutes kissing. Rod knew that that Shelby wouldn’t really hurt him. Rod's terror quickly turned back into lust as the kiss was forceful, almost confrontational. When the kiss became heated, Shelby couldn't stand it and roughly pulled away from him. "Bad boy, and bad boys deserve a spanking." she said as she drove around to Rod's rear. Shelby didn’t spank him hard, but Rod's rear bumper was sore by the time she was done. "That's for making me hot and wet before I'm ready." She said “I hope you learned your lesson.” 

Rod was really into the game now and he wanted to see what Shelby had planned. Rod never thought that he would be looking forward to being tortured. Shelby went to the bar and pulled out a vibrating stud ring. She showed it to Rod, turned it on, and slid it around his erection. He shuttered at the sensations. Then Shelby showed Rod a small metal bar with a sapphire in the end. Rod knew what it was, a penis plug. "Don't worry, I've cleaned and sterilized it." Shelby said as she prepared the end of Rod's penis with a cleaning solution. “All right, this might sting, but it should go away in a few minutes.” She carefully inserted the plug. Rod gasped as the plug sent a shock of both pain and pleasure through his entire body. Shelby backed away, admiring her work. The sapphire caught the light and sparkled brilliantly. Shelby was amazed that Rod’s penis was still rock hard. “How could you still be hard?” She asked “I’ve not been gentle with you… the rougher I get, the harder you get.” “It doesn’t matter what you do.” Rod said “Just thinking about you makes my cock hard… Please Shelby, release me. I want to fuck you so bad, I can barely stand it.” “Nope not yet, I’m not done torturing you.” Shelby said “You should enjoy this!” She stood in front of Rod and unclipped her labia clip. Shelby grabbed her folds with one of her front tires and began to fondle and rub her clit. It wasn’t long until Shelby got tired of playing with herself. "I want a huge dick in me right now.” Shelby moaned “I want it deep in me and I want to ride it all night long.” Rod panted in excitement, but he was disappointed when Shelby pulled out a familiar black box. Rod recognized it as the one holding his vibrator. When she pulled it out, he was surprised, it was a huge new one. Shelby stood in front of Rod. She kissed the head before putting it in her mouth and sucking on it. Shelby turned it on and rubbed it all over her body. Rod gaped speechlessly he could not believe it, he been replaced by a vibrator. 

Shelby turned around and spread her rear wheels far apart enough to give Rod a glorious view of her opening. She shuddered as she put the vibrator between her rear tires. She knew that Rod was frustrated, but Shelby also knew that he was enjoying her show. Desperate for action, Shelby pushed the vibrator into herself. "Oh, Chrysler! It feels so good!" Shelby moaned “It’s almost as good as you.” The vibrations traveled up and down Shelby’s body. Rod thrust in time to her movements, wishing that it was him slamming into her. Watching Shelby pleasure herself was painfully sweet. She was getting off by her own tire and it was blowing Rod's mind. Shelby quickly got bored and took the slick, vibrator over to Rod, and put it into his mouth. He was startled, not quite sure what to make of it. But the taste of her fluids overrode Rod’s hesitation and he began sucking on it eagerly. He discovered that he enjoyed the texture and licked the vibrator clean. Moments later: Shelby drove to the bar. When she came out, she was wearing a strap on. Shelby danced over to Rod, shaking her ‘erection’ at him. “Suck it!” Shelby demanded as she put her front tires on his hood. “Then I’m going to fuck you.” Shelby felt Rod sucking on the dildo, moaning in delight. The next thing Rod knew, Shelby pulled out from under him. She took a tube of lubricant and drove around to Rod’s rear. Shelby lubed up her phallus before lubing Rod’s right tailpipe. After a few moments, she put her tires on Rod’s trunk and slowly started to penetrate him. Luckily for Rod, tailpipe sex had made itself a part of their regular sexual activities. Rod’s rear axles trembled and nearly collapsed as Shelby started thrusting. Every time she thrust into Rod, a little nod would rub against Shelby’s clitoris. It wasn’t long until Rod started to thrust in time with her movements. “Oh God Shelby!” he grunted “This feels wonderful… I can't hold out much longer! *Shelby suddenly stopped and withdrew from his tailpipe. Why did you stop? I was about to cum!” “I know.” Shelby said “But I wasn’t, and I was getting board fucking you.” Rod realized that he was at the mercy of his fiancé, but this was no mere teasing; this was pure sexual torture and he was enjoying every agonizing minute. Shelby drove over to Rod’s briefcase and pulled out his cigarettes. She put a cigarette in her mouth before she lit it. As a non-smoker Shelby coughed and gagged as she inhaled some of the smoke. “I hope you’re not learning how to smoke.” Rod chuckled “Didn’t you say it was a nasty habit?” “It’s not for me, it’s for you.” Shelby said as she stuck the cigarette between Rod’s lips. “I can tell you’re pissed off. So, think of this as a peace offering.” Shelby slipped a tire under Rod and gently removed the plug. 

When Rod had finished the cigarette, Shelby nosed under him and started exploring every inch of his erection with her mouth. Rod kissed Shelby's roof and rubbed her sides. Shelby winced at Rod's rough grip. But there was something so erotic about having his tires massage her while she sucked on him. Encouraged, Shelby stepped up the stimulation bit by bit until she was pumping him in a regular rhythm. It wasn’t long until Rod was driven to the point of no return. Shelby sensed this and right before Rod had his climax; she took her mouth off him and replaced it with her tire. Shelby then backed out from under Rod, pumping his erection vigorously. Rod gasped suddenly as his entire body stiffened in orgasm. Fluids squirted from his penis at an impressive rate, spraying ejaculate all over himself. Shelby watched with rapt enjoyment as Rod experienced his orgasm. Rod’s muscles slowly relaxed. Shelby smiled at his drained, bewildered expression. Rod reached for the cigarettes. However, Shelby got to them first, she pulled one out and stuck it between his lips. She held the lighter as Rod lit the cigarette, blowing smoke up to the ceiling. “There, I hope that relieves some tension." Shelby said "I’ll let you relax for a moment." She knew Rod's axles might start to cramp if he wasn't released soon, but she was not ready to end the fun. She had just gotten him off with her mouth. Besides, Rod had incredible stamina; all she had to do was press the right buttons. "All right Shelby." Rod said as he snuffed out the cigarette. "You had your fun, now release me." "I don’t think so." Shelby said "I’m not done with your punishment." She picked up the crop and drove around to his rear. Shelby gave him a couple of whacks with the riding crop, not hard this time, just enough to encourage another erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one more chapter left in this story.


	9. Revenge

Chapter 9. – Revenge –

Becoming more emboldened Shelby drove to Rod’s front. "I didn't give you permission to speak, Chief Redline. When boys behave badly like you do, they have to be punished.” Shelby said “Your punishment has only begun." Rod choked on a gasp as his penis began to harden once more, despite the rather massive release just moments ago. Not to mention that his rear was sore from the spanking. It looked like she had forgotten that Rod had the training to get himself out of situations like the one he was in. Rod quietly targeted the button that he saw Shelby hit to ensnare him. “What are you talking about?" Rod said as he launched a small beanbag at the button. “I’ve done everything that you have asked me to do.” The bean bag hit the button and the security restraints released. Rod grinned as he realized that he was free. "Coming home late and leaving dirty tire tracks all over the floor. You haven’t said anything about my outfit. It took Morgan and Lisa hours to put this on me.” Shelby raged “All you think about is fucking me until you pass out." Rod pondered his response while he kept a savage glare on Shelby. "Girl, if you think when I took your virginity was 'tearing into you'. You haven't seen NOTHING yet, let alone felt it!" Rod said in a stern warning “Besides you seemed to enjoy having my cock in your pussy almost every night since then.” "Are you threatening me?” Shelby spat “Did you forget who is in maximum security restraints at the moment?" She turned away from him, convinced that Rod was still secured. Shelby headed back to the bar.  
There was a furious roar of an engine which jolted Shelby into a startled spiral. She spun around just in time to see Rod practically on top of her, glaring at her in a rage. "How did you?…” Shelby said shocked “I was sure you…” "BE QUIET! I'm assuming that you forgot that I’m a master spy and can get out of a simple restraint like that one." Rod said with an annoyed sneer, although his annoyance was a farce. "Please tell me Sweetheart because I missed it." He took the crop from her and lightly ran it over Shelby's body. “I’ve heard all kinds of stories about you.” Shelby said “What are you going to do with me?” "Ohh, you’ll find out." Rod said "I'm not a bad boy, I'm a rough boy. When you play dirty, it will just encourage me to play dirty as well." Rod's sudden dominance did more than intimidate Shelby, it was slightly terrifying. However, lubricant started to flow from her opening. Rod saw the affect he was having on her. He leaned in and pressed his lips roughly into Shelby's to force her mouth open as he gained access, his tongue deeply diving in on a quest to find its mate. He found it and drew her tongue into a sensual, but rough tangle with his. Shelby didn't say a word; she had to keep some of her dignity. She knew Rod would never hurt her intentionally. It was clear that both of them wanted this. Shelby tried to put on her bravest posture, but she caved in and began laughing. “I'm sorry, I'm trying to be scared of you… but I’m only getting wetter." She said giggling then pointed at her opening. "You have always been gentle with me. I can’t picture you being rough." "You think I'm kidding?" Rod said with an edge of maliciousness in his tone "Baby, you couldn't handle all of this!" He grabbed his erection and shook it at her. "Rodney to be honest, I want it rough, please I need it. You are the only one that I'm willing to do this with.” Shelby said “Besides, I can take anything you can dish out!" "Oh yeah?” Rod challenged “You want it rough; I'll give it to you rough." "Not if you can't catch me!" Shelby said before darting away from him. With screeching tires, Rod chased Shelby around the condo. He might have been bigger and stronger, but Shelby was quicker and more agile. Shelby took a wrong turn around the couch and before she knew what hit her, Rod had her in a set of restraints. Shelby made a half-hearted attempt to get out of them. "Stop struggling, Slut." Rod commanded in a sharp tone. “I have plans for you.” He shackled her to the couch before heading to the middle of the room.

Rod dismantled the restraint contraption and took it into the bedroom. Then he came back and forced Shelby onto the bed. She could see that he had attached the maximum-security restraints to the bedposts. He slid a tire around Shelby and rolled her on to her roof. Rod took each one of Shelby's axles and shackled her to the bed. Shelby found it to be a turn-on to be restrained in nothing but her G-string. Rod could feel Shelby trembling in anticipation. "Are you ready?” Rod whispered, flicking his tongue on her rear-view mirror "You're all mine." As Rod started removing the chains from her breasts, he'd pinch or squeeze them. The pain caused little rushes of pleasure and Shelby moaned in delight. This, however, was apparently against Rod’s rules. Shelby felt a sharp slap to her rear bumper. "What was that for?" Shelby said as she glared at him defiantly. Her emerald eyes had a glowing lust to them “What? Can’t you handle a bad girl?” "I’m an expert in handling bad girls." Rod said as he finished attaching the restraints “I’m done, can you move?” Shelby tried and found that she could only squirm and arch her roof. "A little." She said “But, I can’t get out of the restraints.” "Perfect." Rod responded. “Prepare to have your world rocked.” Her heart sped up as Shelby could only imagine what his plans were now that Rod had her right where he wanted her. Rod stood where he could see her eyes. "Are you sure you want to let this little fantasy of ours play out?” He asked darkly “If you say yes, I'm going to show you just what rough means." Shelby took a breath and made her decision. He had her tied up and the way he was talking to her, made Shelby hot, very wet, and craving for his next move. "Yes, I want to feel your power!" Shelby's said “Give it to me Rodney! I want to know if the stories I’ve been hearing are true.” "We need to talk before we go any further." Rod said, his breath hot in her ear. "I don't want to hurt you. So, I don't know if you've ever heard of it, but we need a..." "Safe word." Shelby finished "How about peaches? I don’t think it’s a word we would use right now." "Alright, anytime you want me to stop, you say peaches." Rod said “You stay there, I'll be back shortly." Shelby could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen.

Roughly 10 minutes later: Rod came back with a few things that he had gotten out of his trunk and a tray of ice from the kitchen. "This tool is not made for this, but it'll work." Rod said as he saw that Shelby was still wearing her G-string and labia clip. "Take those off!" He barked and unshackled Shelby's front tires. "Or I'll take them off of you myself, and I won't be very nice about it." "Is that a threat?" Shelby challenged “You can’t make me.” "You're going to get it, if you don’t start doing what I tell you." Rod said in a low, menacing voice. “If you want me to fuck you, do as I say.” Shelby reached down and undid the chain and clip, then she flung them to the floor. Rod re-shackled her front tires. Shelby held her breath in anticipation for whatever would be coming next. “You’ve been a very naughty girl.” Rod said “I’m going to punish you.” Before Shelby had the chance to ask, she felt a sharp whack on her rear. Shelby was a bit confused, although there had been an obvious sting to the blow she had just received, it wasn't painful. In fact, she wouldn't mind getting another, perhaps there really was something in this spanking business. Shelby moaned in desire. Rod noticed her change in demeanor. "Oh, did you like that?" Rod asked darkly “Do you want another?” This was a new sensation entirely, and it was absolutely delicious. Shelby let out a low whimper, just as she felt another strike land on her rear. Rod then grasped Shelby's left rear tire. She felt cool metal against her wheel, then a metallic click. After that, he grabbed her other rear tire and did the same thing. Shelby tried to move her tires back together, and that's when she realized what Rod attached to her, a freaking spreader bar. Shelby shot a glare at Rod, who only laughed. "What should I do next...?" Rod said, thinking aloud. “Oh, I know.” Shelby felt very exposed and vulnerable, even though Rod had seen her naked plenty of times. Rod leaned closer to Shelby "Are you ready to play my game?" He asked in a low tone as he lifted an ice cube "If you make any noise, I’m going to shove this ice in your pretty little pussy. Do you understand? *Shelby nodded* Good, because I'm not done with you yet Slut. Why don't we have some fun?" He set the cube against an outer fold and Shelby shuddered. When she had first thought about doing this with Rod, she knew that he would find a way to free himself and get his 'revenge' on her. Shelby had thought he'd tie her up and fuck her, she had not expected this. 

Rod began to tease Shelby with an ice cube, running it all over her body. She shuddered as she struggled to keep silent. She barely managed to hold in a whimper when Rod touched it to her clitoris. The sensations nearly sent her over the edge. Fortunately, Rod realized that as he pulled the ice cube away. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." He said, running his tires up her sides. "Not yet, you're not getting off that easily." Shelby was shivering so much; her teeth were chattering. However, Shelby wasn’t sure if the sensations were from what Rod was doing or was it the ice cubes. Rod saw her shivering and undid the cuffs of the spreader bar, allowing Shelby to move her back tires together. He wrapped a thick blanket around her and then he started rubbing her briskly, the friction helping her to warm up. Shelby felt Rod's hot breath on her fender. "Are you doing okay?" Rod asked and Shelby nodded. “Are you sure you want to continue?” Without even having to think, Shelby nodded. “Yes. I’m enjoying seeing the rough side of you.” She said “There’s no way I’m backing out until I have at least one orgasm.” Once Shelby stopped shivering, Rod took the blanket off and he started kissing her sides. Every so often, he'd nip at her playfully. One of his tires traveled over her nipples, rubbing, pinching, pulling, and anything else that would 'hurt'. "I'm going to show you how it feels to be teased, I'm going to make you beg for it.” Rod growled “I want you to tell me just how badly you want me to fuck you." Shelby couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth and prompted a hot gush of fluids to pour from her opening. Rod reached over and slid his tire tip up to her entrance before he stroked and fondled her clit. They both enjoyed the sensations as Rod groped Shelby. The sensations got so great, Shelby couldn’t stand it any longer. "IF YOU'RE SO 'BAD' THEN RIDE ME! GIVE IT TO ME LIKE A MUSCLE CAR!" She shouted "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME UNTIL I PASS OUT!" Every part of Shelby’s body was aching, aching for him. "I think you’re ready.” Rod said pausing "How do you want it?" "What do you mean how do I want it?" Shelby asked confused “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” "How do you want to be fucked: soft, slow, and sweet." Rod said "Or just a nasty muscle car fuck." "You know how I want it Rod." Shelby said as she spread her rear tires and ran her tongue along her upper lip. “Come on, give it to me! I want to see how rough you are.” Rod threw back his hood as he laughed as he unshackled her front tires. "That's what I love about you…" He said as he mounted, pinning her front wheels to the mattress in a rough embrace. “You're always so romantic.”

Rod leaned over and ran his tongue along Shelby's jaw, before running it down to her breasts. He used his rear tires and forced her rear tires out as far as they would go. Rod did not immediately enter her and Shelby tried to impale herself on him. Rod dodged every desperate move she made. "Stop all this teasing. Take me, Rod, fuck me hard.” Shelby cried “I can't stand it anymore... I must have you!" Smiling in satisfaction, Rod pressed himself hard against her. Rod was going to fuck her the same way he led his agents, with grace, finesse, and power. With a powerful thrust, Rod impaled himself all the way up to his undercarriage, forcing Shelby to take him all at once. His thrust was a delicious pain of agony and ecstasy. Rod did not allow Shelby to adjust to his size, as he started thrusting, fast and hard. Rod slid in and out of Shelby with ease, despite his size. Shelby's fluids flowed freely from her, and Rod felt like he was being caressed with silk. Shelby's hood tilted back as she gave a long, deep-throated moan. The lusting throb at last was being answered. She cried out as short bursts of electricity raced through her. Rod lifted his lower body away from Shelby until only the head of his penis was sheathed. Then he thrust down and hard. He repeated this movement, over and over. Rod's powerful rhythm was exactly what Shelby was craving. They liked sweet words and soft caresses, but right now in the heat of this twisted game they both wanted it rough and forceful. 

Rod was mindless to anything but the wonderful feeling coming from between his rear wheels, Shelby seemed to agree with him. Her rear axle pistoned against Rod, fighting him and welcoming him at the same time. Rod thrusted with so much power that he lifted Shelby's rear end off the bed each time he slammed into her. Shelby snarled and gripped him forcefully, the pure ferocity of the act driving both of them out of their minds. Rod’s thrusting was so hard, that a trickle of oil ran out of Shelby’s opening. This was the hot, aggressive sex that muscle cars were known for. It was so very different from the tender and slow lovemaking they are used to, but no less satisfying. Finally, Shelby shut her eyes tightly as phenomenal shockwaves caused her muscles to constrict. "Oh! Rodney I'm…" Shelby's mouth clamed shut, unable to articulate the overloading sensations. Rivets of tears formed at the corners of her eyes as Shelby shook with the most intense orgasm she has ever had. Rod paused as he let Shelby ride out her orgasm. Once he felt her relax, he started thrusting. But not as savagely as before. Shelby massaged Rod’s sides as his orgasm started to build. Soon: Rod felt a familiar fire start to burn. It warned him that he was close. Moments later, unable to hold back any longer. “Shelby!" Rod called out and thrusted roughly into her one last time. “FUCK!!!” Rod shut his eyes and saw a dazzling array of stars and colors. His muscles gradually relaxed and Rod collapsed on top of Shelby panting heavily. “That was fantastic!” Shelby said as she felt Rod’s rapid breathing “Are you okay?” “Yeah!” Rod said happily “I’ve never cum so hard in my life.” Ten minutes later, they came down off of their orgasmic high, happily drifting in their mutual afterglow. Rod carefully grasped his penis in one tire and lifted himself off. He helped Shelby back to her tires, and for the first time noticed that she was bleeding. "Shelby, you're bleeding!" Rod said “I’m sorry, I didn’t think I was being that rough.” "It's okay; I kinda expected it." Shelby said as she got a tampon and a pad. She put the tampon in her opening and then put the pad over it. She retrieved her cap from the night stand and put it on. Shelby and Rod stretched out on her bed. Never before had anything felt this way, she turned and smiled at her lover. "That was incredible!" Shelby said as Rod leaned over and kissed her fender. “We need to do that again, and soon.” "I’m glad you liked it." Rod said as Shelby snuggled next to him “Are you sure you’re okay?” "Yes, just a little sore." Shelby said “I think it’ll be better in the morning.” He kissed her again and pulled the blankets up over them. A purr of contentment rose from Shelby’s throat and she shivered. "I love you." He said softly. "I love you too." She replied, placing a kiss on his lips and soon they had drifted to sleep. 

An hour later: The couple was awoken by a series of chirps, squeaks, and meows. Using the mirror in the headboard, Rod could see Penny and Padmé sitting at the foot of the bed. “What are those two talking about?” Rod asked “I hope they’re not commenting about what we just did.” “I wouldn’t be surprised if they are.” Shelby said, noticing that Rod was laying on his roof “Those two gossip like a pair of old women. Do you know you snore when you lie on your roof?” “Yeah, there’s been times where I have snored so loud, I’ve woken myself up.” Rod said “Just a warning, I have a habit of sleeping on my roof.” Now that he was a little more awake, he felt something warm, fuzzy, and vibrating on his manhood. “Do you want seconds?” Rod asked “I’m sorry to say this, but I don’t think I can do it.” “It’s not me… don’t move.” Shelby said “I thought you said Ghost doesn’t like you.” Using the mirror again, Rod could see something fluffy covering his manhood. When he coughed, a white head popped up. Realizing Rod was awake, Ghost yawned and stretched before walking up to his chin. She gave him a cheek rub before jumping down. “I don’t believe it, Ghost didn’t scratch me.” “How can she scratch you? Ghost doesn’t have any claws. That’s why she has to be an indoor cat.” Shelby said “I’m getting kinda hungry, what do you want for supper?” “I don’t know. I’m tired, just order a pizza or something.” Rod said as he rolled over “That way it can be delivered.” After they had eaten and cleaned up: Shelby was still lightly bleeding from her opening, but she could tell it was stopping. Rod had dented and bruised the inside of her girl parts. The way he took control and dominated her; it was just raw and she had no regrets. The thrill of feeling the full wrath of Rod's erotic fury far outweighed any soreness she was now feeling. Rod made no attempt to hide his observations as Shelby moved, noting the soreness in her, he couldn't help his growing smirk. Rod's rear was sore from the spankings and the tail pipe sex. He had to admit, it was a good kind of sore. Shelby cuddled against him. "Are you sure that you don't need to go to the hospital?" Rod asked as he looked at her guiltily “I mean the local hospital, not the one at HQ.” "If it doesn't stop in half an hour, I'll consider going.” Shelby said "It's not that uncommon for a woman to bleed after rough sex. Don't you dare start apologizing to me, Rodney Redline. I wanted this as much as you did. We'll just need to take it easy for a few days as I recover.”


End file.
